


Tu eres la luz que me guía

by chicaclamp



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aging, Angst, Background Relationships, Bisexuality, Break Up, Divorce, Gay Romance, Hurt Jim, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infidelity, M/M, Older Characters, Original Character(s), Parental Illness (Stroke), Part Vulcan Child, Past Affaire, Past Suicide Attempt, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Riverside, Sexual Content, mature themes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaclamp/pseuds/chicaclamp
Summary: Unos años después de su misión de 5 años, Jim es almirante en Yorktown, cuando su madre se pone enferma. El decide tomar una licencia temporal para cuidar de ella en Riverside y recibe visitas inesperadas.
Jim no miró a Spock mientras deambulaban.─Tienes preguntas.──¿Las tengo?─ Entraron y Jim caminó hacia la pila de madera. ─ Bueno, pensé que nada podría separarlos.─Spock no dijo nada al principio, así que Jim lo miró.─ Ella descubrió lo de nosotros.─  dijo Spock finalmente.─ ¿“Nosotros”? ─Jim movió su cabeza. – No hay un “nosotros”, Spock. ──Sobre la vez en Yorktown.─





	1. Cuidador

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Are the Light That's Leading Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750225) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



> Esta historia trata de un Kirk y Spock ligeramente mayores. Tambien trata con personajes con enfermedades aunque ninguno de ellos es Spock o Kirk. Existe referencias de infidelidad pasada, pero Kirk y Spock no se engañan entre ellos.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias al autor por permitirme traducir esta historia tan conmovedora!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece. Sin embargo, agradezco infinitamente a su autor (IvanW) por dejarme realizar la traducción.
> 
> Lo único que deseo es poder ser lo más fiel posible al original. De todas maneras, me reservo el derecho de realizar ciertos cambios a la historia traducida viendo la conveniencia en el uso de ciertos términos que puedan influir en el ritmo y naturalidad del mismo.
> 
> Si desean leer el original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7750225/chapters/17670394

Jim sujetó a su madre por el brazo antes de que se resbalara en las baldosas del suelo del baño.

-Tranquila, tranquila, te tengo”

-Esto es realmente molesto -, dijo ella vehementemente - ya puedes soltarme  ̶

Jim miró a su mamá. Ella tenía comida sobre todo el rostro, su cabello estaba ensuciado con aquello también y su vestido se deslizaba por su hombro. Había estado tratando de alimentarse ella misma. No había tenido mucho éxito.

-Creo que me agarraré de ti un poco más.- Él paso su brazo sobre ella y giró la perilla del grifo asegurándose de que el agua empezara a calentarse.

-Tratemos de limpiarte.- Él escuchó el falso animo en su propia voz, pero realmente ¿qué más podía hacer?

-No tienes que ayudarme.- insistió ella. Las palabras se le escurrían levemente pero había tenido una mejoría muy considerable.

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo, eres mi mamá.-

Ella se rió entonces pero sonó más bien como un siseo. -No tuviste mucha suerte, Jimmy.-

-Esto no durará para siempre. Te mejorarás.- ¿A quién quería tranquilizar?

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos y  apoyándose sobre él. Luego, se apoyó sobre el lavamanos. -¿Lo intenté muy pronto?-

-Si. Probablemente. Pero ya estás hablando mejor.- Jim levantó un paño y lo humedeció.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso.-

Ella había tenido un accidente cerebro-vascular. Uno muy significativo. Había pasado por terapia física pero todavía necesitaba mucha ayuda. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Jim tenía que elegir. Tomar una licencia de la Flota Estelar y cuidarla el mismo o contratar a alguien más para hacerlo… tal vez incluso ponerla en algún tipo de asilo. Él había visto esos lugares. Una vez, hace lo que parecía una vida entera ahora, como “delincuente” juvenil había pasado algún tiempo en uno, pagando por algún insignificante crimen que había cometido. El crimen había sido que tal lugar existiera y les robara la dignidad.

En realidad, nunca fue una elección. El dejo Yorktown ( de todas maneras, esperaba  que fuera algo  temporal)donde actualmente servía como Vicealmirante después de la conclusión de su misión de cinco años. La cuál había terminado en realidad siendo casi siete años para la finalización de este, porque la Flota Estelar seguía mandándolos por ellas, para la desgracia de Huesos. Y por los últimos tres años se había quedado en Yorktown.

Jim no se rasuraba tanto cómo debería. Y había canas en  su cabello donde tal vez antes no  las había. El trataba de no pensar mucho sobre eso. Las personas envejecían. Se volvían frágiles. Miren a su madre. Y en ese momento Jim alejó la mirada de ella. La culpa lo comía por la manera en que se sentía sobre ella. Parte de él resentía tener que cuidarla ahora, porque ella no había hecho el mejor trabajo al cuidar de él, ¿o sí? Pero nada de esto era su culpa. O culpa de él en realidad. La vida te pone retos y solo te queda lidiar con ellos. Cómo mejor puedas. Y de todas maneras, ¿qué más tenía que hacer?

Él sonrió y llevó el paño húmedo hacia su rostro y le limpió la comida muy cuidadosamente. También lo que tenía en el cabello. Trato de ignorar la humedad de sus ojos. -Oye-

-¿Sí?-

-Todo va a estar bien, Mamá-

-Si dices eso lo suficiente tal vez ambos lo creeremos.-Sus labios temblaron.

-¿Quieres té o algo?-

-Sí. Pe...pero tengo que... que....-

Jim pronto había descubierto que los días en que pensabas que eras de lo peor terminaban el momento en que tenías que ayudar a tu madre a usar el baño. Era un gesto humilde y humillante. Pero supuso que cualquier humillación que sintiera no era nada comparado con lo que ella  hacía así que hizo a un lado su propio egoísmo, pensamientos desagradables  y se las arreglo.

-Está bien. Bueno, déjame ayudarte hasta el retrete.- El enganchó su brazo por debajo del de ella y la guió los pocos pasos que quedaban hacia este. -¿Necesitas que te baje los pantalones?-

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Yo puedo hacerlo.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Sí .Quiero intentarlo. Te llamo cuando esté lista. Puedes esperar atrás de la puerta-

El dudó. No quería que ella se cayera pero necesitaba intentar hacer cosas por sí sola. Eventualmente el dejaría Riverside y regresaría a sus deberes en Yorktown. -Bueno.-

Estaba a punto de dejar el baño cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó su mamá.

-No estoy seguro. Espera. Volveré en un momento-

Jim dejó de lavar sus manos y trató de secárselas en la toalla. Luego cerró la puerta del baño tras de él.

Lo más seguro era que fuera uno de los vecinos de Winona. Habían pasado por ahí antes con comida y cosas. Todos eran infaliblemente amables.

Él abrió la puerta, listo para extender sus manos para alguna cacerola.

-Hola Jim-

Jim sintió que su corazón saltó hasta su garganta y luego se hundió hasta su estómago.  -¿Spock?-

-¿Podemos entrar? El clima esta algo inclemente.-

-¿Podemos?- Jim miró detrás de Spock -¿Nyota está contigo?-

-No.- Spock se movió a un costado para revelar a un pequeño niño parado junto a él. No tenía más de tres años y tenía orejas muy ligeramente puntiagudas con oscuros ojos grandes y cejas arqueadas perfectamente cuidadas. Su piel era de un ligero color moca.

Jim se dio cuenta instantáneamente que este era el hijo de Spock  con Uhura. Había escuchado que ellos habían tenido un hijo, aunque evidentemente había tratado de bloquear esa información.

Detrás de Spock y del niño había empezado a llover y el viento había incrementado.  Se dio cuenta de que los dos habían traído equipaje con ellos.

-Uh. Está bien. Este no...no...es el mejor momento. Pero bueno.- Jim se hizo a un costado para dejarlos entrar en la casa.

-Este es mi hijo, Sarvok. Sarvok, este es el Vicealmirante Kirk.-

-Mucho gusto Sarvok.- le dijo al pequeño niño quién miraba a Jim con ojos inciertos y asombrados. -Spock, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Entonces, ¿no recibiste mi mensaje?-

-¿Mensaje? No, he estado algo ocupado. Mi madre...-

-Ha tenido un accidente cerebro vascular. Estoy al tanto. Este es seguramente un momento inoportuno.-

-Si,- Jim dijo honestamente. -Si hubiera sabido que tú y Nyota iban a venir de visita me hubiera preparado.-

Spock miró hacia abajo a Sarvok. -Nyota y yo hemos roto nuestro vínculo y terminado nuestro matrimonio.- dijo él tranquilamente. -Todo lo que queda es nuestro vínculo familiar con Sarvok-

-Oh- Jim parpadeó. No estaba muy seguro de cómo debía sentirse sobre eso. Spock y Uhura se habián vinculado, en la tradición vulcana,  y casado, en la tradición terrestre, durante el último año y más de su misión. Había sido algo mucho más que doloroso. Y tuvo mucho que ver a la larga con él y su decisión de aceptar la posición de vicealmirante en Yorktown la cual previamente había rechazado.

-Siento mucho escuchar eso. -respondió, porque eso era lo que uno decía bajo estas circunstancias. Y de todas maneras, Jim ya lo había superado. Lo había hecho. Mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Jim?-Llamó su madre desde el baño.

-Ah. Tengo que ir a ayudarla. Así que, uhm, supongo que, siéntanse como en su casa. Mamá tiene el dormitorio de abajo. El mío es el primero a la derecha de las escaleras, pero se pueden quedar en cualquiera de los otros.- Jim no esperó por una respuesta y regresó al baño.

Su mamá se había levantado del retrete y se estaba ajustando la ropa. -¿Quién es?-

-Spock.-

-¿Tu primer oficial?-

-Ex primer oficial. Sí. Y su hijo.- Jim puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. -Creo que vinieron para quedarse. Puedo decirles que se vayan si tú quieres.-

Ella negó con la cabeza -No. Está bien. Podría ser bueno para ti tener a alguien alrededor aparte de la cargosa de tu madre.-

-Mama, tú no eres una carga-

Ella le sonrió pero el accidente hizo parecer sus sonrisas un poco torcidas dándole un aspecto más bien siniestro. -Ambos sabemos que lo soy.-

Jim suspiró y se inclinó para besarla en su frente -No más que yo mamá, no más que yo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.


	2. Verdad o consecuencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si desean leer la historia en su idioma original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7750225/chapters/17670394

Cuando Jim y su mamá salieron del baño, no había señal de Spock o su hijo.

─ ¿A dónde se fueron?─preguntó su mamá, tropezando un poco con su caminadora al tiempo que se detenía abruptamente.

─ Probablemente están arriba acomodándose. Ve a sentarte en la mesa y yo preparare tu té.─

Era difícil mantenerse indiferente mirándola luchar incluso hasta para llegar a la mesa. Él se preguntaba si la habían dado de alta muy pronto, y realmente, no era la primera vez  que ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente. Él lograría hacerlo como pudiera, justo como siempre lo hizo.

Cuando ella se sentó,  Jim tomó la oportunidad  para localizar su PADD y  buscó el mensaje que debía haber recibido de Spock. Si esperaba una larga y extensa explicación, iba a quedar decepcionado.

_Jim_

_Debido a la disolución del lazo y matrimonio entre Nyota y yo, me encuentro inesperadamente perdido. Estoy al tanto de que este es seguramente un momento inoportuno pero Sarvok y yo estamos viniendo para visitarte._

_Spoc_ k

Él tuvo que sorprenderse por el repentino fin de la relación de Spock con Uhura. Ciertamente, esta había superado muchas cosas en todos estos años.

─ ¿Jim?─

Jim hizo a un lado su PADD y se dirigió hacia la cocina. ─Sí, lo siento mamá. Ya voy. ─

A la larga, lo que había pasado entre ellos no era asunto de Jim. Spock ya había tomado su decisión

El calentó el agua en la **caldera** y vertió el agua hirviendo sobre las hojas de té en la tetera. Hubiera sido más fácil hacerlo con bolsas de té pero seguramente Spock también querría té. Jim se preparó café y después paso un segundo imaginando que darle a Spock.

Él llevó el té y un par de galletas de azúcar cerca de donde su madre se sentaba. Ella se quedó mirando hacia la nada. Últimamente, hacia eso muy a menudo. Él se preguntaba que estaba pensando, y si es que lo hacía.

Él se sentó en frente de ella y ella lo miró con una de sus extrañas sonrisas. El no tuvo corazón para decirle que su parálisis facial la había cambiado así.

─ No tienes que quedarte, Sam.─ dijo ella. –Yo puedo hacerlo.─

─Sí, si tengo. Y es Jim, Mamá. Sam no está aquí.─

─Oh, ─ asintió ella─ ya lo sé. Lo siento Jimmy.─

─ Está bien. Tome una licencia de la Flota Estelar. Estoy bien quedándome.─

─ ¿Por qué esta aquí tú amigo?─

Jim se encogió de hombros.─ Supongo que terminó con su esposa.─

─ Esa chica, huh. La comunica….la que escucha conversaciones.─ terminó diciendo y lucía frustrada.

─Sí, así es. Nyota Uhura.─

Ella levantó su taza de té con las manos temblorosas.─ ¿Fuiste a su boda?

Ha! Miren eso. La pequeña puñalada en su corazón dolió menos que antes. ─ Si y su ceremonia de enlace.─

Ella lo estaba mirando a través de sus parpados caídos, como si tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta de más de lo que debería. Pero Jim se recordó a si mismo que ella nunca se preocupó lo suficiente como para saber lo que realmente pasaba con él, así que probablemente él estaba a salvo de preguntas incómodas.

Jim dio la vuelta al sonido de Spock y Sarvok bajando de las escaleras.  Spock había cambiado al pequeño niño con una pequeña versión de uno de esos atuendos que los vulcanos utilizaban y Jim tuvo que admitir de mala gana que se veía lindo. Trato de decidir a quién de sus padres se parecía más Sarvok y al final decidió que realmente era una mezcla de ambos. Y, Dios eso lo deprimía.

─ ¿Te acomodaste?─ preguntó Jim forzando una nota de alegría a su voz que sonaba completamente falsa para sus propios oídos.

─Sí, gracias Jim.─

─Hay té por ahí. No sé qué pueda tomar Sarvok.─

─Té, ─ dijo Sarvok, su pequeña voz inesperadamente fuerte y clara.

Debe ser el vulcano en él, pensó Jim.

─ ¿Los niños toman té?─

─ Si, los niños vulcanos lo hacen desde muy temprana edad.  No es dañino para él. ─ contestó Spock.

─ Spock, esta es mi madre, Winona Kirk. Mamá, este es Spock y su hijo Sarvok.─

─Señora─ Spock se acercó a la mesa. ─Me disculpo por la intrusión─

Ella movió la cabeza –No, está bien. Es agradable tener visitas. Estaba muy solitario por aquí antes.─

Jim dio un vistazo hacia la ventana. La lluvia había parado por un momento. ─ Voy afuera, al granero por algo de madera mientras la lluvia este calmada.─

─Te acompañare─ dijo Spock.─ Sarvok siéntate aquí por un momento y quédate quieto, no molestes a la Sra Kirk. ¿Está bien?─

Sarvok asintió y tomo un sorbo de su pequeña taza de té. Ahora el sujetaba fuertemente una de las galletas de azúcar que Jim había traído para su mamá.

Jim agarro su abrigo y se lo puso. Miro de reojo al ligero suéter que llevaba Spock.─Tal vez quieras ponerte tu abrigo.─

─Lo deje arriba.─

Jim agarro otro abrigo y lo arrojó a Spock.─  Ten,  al menos tiene una capucha. No te mojaras las orejas si empieza a  llover otra vez.─

Spock se puso el abrigo y levanto la capucha. Mientras pasaban por la sala, Jim siguió la mirada de Spock y vio que él se fijaba en la almohada y la manta que estaban sobre el sofá.

Jim se encogió de hombros.─  Es más fácil dormir aquí abajo la mayor parte del tiempo.  Así, si ella me llama, estoy cerca.─

Salieron y estaba terriblemente frío

Jim pensó  que no necesitaba la ayuda de Spock para traer un poco de madera, pero tal vez Spock quería hablar. No es que alguna vez quiso hacerlo.

Jim no miró a Spock mientras deambulaban hacia el granero.

─Tienes preguntas.─

─¿Las tengo?─ Entraron y Jim caminó hacia la pila de madera. ─ Bueno, pensé que nada podría separarlos.─

Spock no dijo nada al principio, asi que Jim lo miró.

─ Ella descubrió lo de nosotros.─  dijo Spock  finalmente.

─ ¿“Nosotros”? ─Jim movió su cabeza. – No hay un “nosotros”, Spock. ─

─Sobre la vez en Yorktown.─

Jim cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.─ Eso fue hace tres años. ¿Cómo se enteró sobre eso recién ahora?─

─ Alguien le contó.─

─¿Quién?─

Spock negó con la cabeza.─  Eso realmente no importa. Ella lo descubrió y fue mientras estaba embarazada de Sarvok. Me pregunto si estaba arrepentido.─

─¿Y?─

─Le conté la verdad─dijo simplemente Spock

Jim suspiró. ─¿Qué verdad?─

─ Que lamentaba que ella lo hubiera descubierto y que eso la haya lastimado. ─Spock se detuvo. ─No que haya ocurrido. ─

─ Me imagino que eso no salió bien.─

─Obviamente no. ─

─ Pero, ¿terminar tu matrimonio y tu lazo por algo que paso hace tanto atrás? Ni siquiera nos hemos mantenido en contacto─  dijo suavemente.

─ Porque tú me lo pediste ─Spock le recordó.

─ ¿Puedes culparme?─  Jim negó con la cabeza, alejando la mirada de Spock y dirigiéndola a la pila de troncos. ─ Esos tres días en Yorktown fueron….─Él se detuvo pues estaba a punto de decir  algo completamente revelador y cursi. ─ Pero fueron un error. Tú ya estabas casado y tenías un lazo con ella. Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas.─

─ Y aun así, lo hiciste.─ Spock dijo suavemente. ─ Ambos lo hicimos─

─ Y mira a donde te llevo.─  Jim se inclinó para recoger  algunos troncos. ─ ¿Tienes la custodia de Sarvok?─

─Tenemos custodia compartida.  Nyota  está actualmente visitando a su hermano en Andoria donde trabaja como oficial diplomático en la embajada de ahí. Ella sintió que no sería un buen lugar para llevar a Sarvok en estos momentos. ─

─ Apuesto a que ella no sabía que vendrías a verme─

Spock inclinó su cabeza. ─En realidad, se lo dije. ─

A veces Spock era realmente demasiado honesto para su propio bien. Aunque se las había arreglado para mantener secreta su aventura con Jim. Bueno, ya no más.

─Mejor regresamos adentro. Esta condenadamente frío aquí afuera.─

Spock recogió algunos troncos

─ Me imagino que tendré que encontrar algo para alimentarnos. Supongo que el niño es vegetariano también, ¿verdad? ─

─Ciertamente. ─

─ Esta bien. Así que, uhm, sopa de pollo esta fuera de discusión.─ Jim suspiró y se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso a la casa. ─Tendremos que salir de compras.─

─Yo pudo hacerlo por ti mañana, después de todo, somos nosotros quienes te estamos causando inconvenientes.─

─Cierto─ dijo Jim, y ni siquiera se sintió mal al respecto. En ese momento, él deseaba poder regresar a Yorktown. Solo. Los otros solo eran complicaciones que no necesitaba o quería.

* * *

**caldera:** hervidor. tetera. La palabra original es "kettle". Creo que cada país lo llama de distinta manera y en el mío usamos este.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo y lo siento por los errores.


	3. Aléjate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden leer el original en http://archiveofourown.org/works/7750225

La cosa sobre tener que cuidar de su mamá era que no tenía que preocuparse sobre sí mismo. Y a menudo, eso era algo bueno. Jim abandonado solo para contemplarse a sí mismo y a su vida usualmente sonaba a desastre.

Él apiló algo de madera cerca de la chimenea y después puso los otros troncos al lado. Justo cuando él y Spock  regresaron a la casa, había comenzado a lloviznar levemente. El viento y el frío habían aumentado también.

Su madre estaba donde la había dejado, obviamente. Sentada a la mesa, sus manos temblando envueltas alrededor de la taza de té de la cual no estaba tomando, sus ojos algo vacíos mirando al espacio.

El niño de Spock estaba sentado silenciosamente cerca de ella, sorbiendo de su té. Sostenía una galleta de azúcar parcialmente comida en su puño regordete.

Jim estaba teniendo un severo dolor detrás de su ojo derecho, para el cual sabía que tenía que tomar algo antes de que se volviera perjudicial después, pero en lugar de eso se fue a la cocina.

─Asi que,─dijo Jim como forma de empezar─ prometí  a mi mamá sopa de pollo, así que eso es lo que nosotros comeremos. Déjame ver que puedo servirles a ti y a Sarvok.─

Nadie le respondió y Jim trató de no sentirse frustrado por aquello. Debería estar acostumbrado a eso ahora. Fue hacia el refrigerador y dio un vistazo adentro.

─ Bueno. Tenemos….uhm.─

─Podemos replicar algo─ dijo Spock detrás de él.

Jim hizo una mueca y se enderezo.─ En realidad, los replicadores que solíamos tener aquí se arruinaron hace algún tiempo atrás. El idiota los arruinó.─

Spock arqueó una ceja

Jim miró de reojo al niño, pero este no parecía estar escuchando demasiado interesado. ─Quiero decir……Mi padrastro consiguió destruirlos cuando yo era solo un niño. Terminamos arrancándolos. Nunca los remplazamos.-

─No ví el punto en hacerlo estando solo yo aquí─ murmuró su mamá.

─Ya veo.─

─No esperaba visitas vegetarianas.─ dijo Jim a la defensiva.

─Galletas, ─ dijo Sarvok, agitando la que sostenía.

─No puedes comer galletas de cena.─ le dijo Spock.

─Si puedo, papá.─

─Técnicamente, sí. Pero no lo permitiré.─

─Tengo algo de polenta─ dijo Jim mirando a los gabinetes. Él le dio la caja a Spock. ─Mejor que nada, ¿sí?─

Spock tomó la caja. –Sí, será suficiente.─

Jim pensó que era algo bueno, porque ciertamente él no saldría afuera ahora para darles algo más puesto  que con su dolor de cabeza, su madre y tener que hacer la sopa  lo pondrían realmente irritable; pero decidió que Spock podría lidiar con eso.

Él consiguió sonreír o pensó que lo hizo de todas maneras. Y acomodó la cafetera para hacer un poco para sí mismo. Sobrevivía de cafeína estos días.

─ ¿Qué tal esta tu té, mamá? ¿Necesitas que lo caliente?─

Ella metió su dedo en la taza.─ No, está bien.─ Luego la empujo hacia un lado. –Jimmy, quiero ir a la cama.─

─Esta bien .Te llevaré. Luego, cuando la cena esta lista, te iré a traer.─

Ella no reaccionó solo empezó a levantarse, mientras él le traía la caminadora.

─ ¿De qué está mal la señora?─preguntó Sarvok.

Jim miró al niño y trató de no tensarse. El negó con la cabeza  y ayudo a su madre a agarrar la caminadora.

─Sarvok, no seas grosero.─ dijo Spock silenciosamente.

Jim siguió a su madre hasta su habitación y encendió la luz. Podía escuchar a Spock y Sarvok hablando en voz baja.

─Lo siento.─ le dijo a ella.

─S’ta bien. Puedes decirle porque estoy mal.─ Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama.─ No es un secreto.─

─Lo sé. Es solo que-  ─

─ Tienes am-am… ¿vergüenza?─

─No, mamá. No estoy avergonzado.─  Se arrodillo frente a ella.─ Ellos son solo una complicación que ninguno de nosotros necesita en este momento.─

─Se pueden quedar, Jim. Estaremos bien.─

El asintió. Luego, se contrajo en un gesto de dolor.

─Estas sufriendo.─

─No es nada. Solo un dolor de cabeza─

Ella lo observó por un momento sin decir nada y él pudo ver claramente como ella estaba luchando con sus pensamientos y eso le dolía.

─Lo amaste alguna vez, ¿cierto?─

Jim dejo escapar un respiro tembloroso y paso la mano sobre su cabeza.─ Si.─

─Y, ¿ahora?─

Jim negó con la cabeza

─¿Por qué no?─

─Él no me amaba. Tuve que dejarlo ir.─ Y él casi se lo creyó. Casi no sintió su corazón doblegarse. Mientras más lo dijera, más fácil se volvería.

─ No tienes que ser tan valiente siempre, ─ dijo su mamá vacilando.

─Sí, si tengo.─ Él sonrió y le dio una palmadita en su rodilla.─ Deberías descansar. Te llamaré para la cena.─

─Espera, ─  lo llamó mientras él empezaba a pararse de nuevo.

─ ¿Qué?─

─Es- es-… hoy…es tu-tu-cumpleaños. ─Ella frunció el ceño. ─ ¿No es verdad?─

─Sabes que ese tipo de cosas no me interesan mucho.─

─Pero yo estaba ahí. _Es_ hoy.─

Ella parecía innecesariamente agitada, así que Jim la empujó gentilmente para que ella se recostara en la cama.

─No importa, ¿bien?─  Él se inclinó y la beso en la frente.─ Y de todas maneras…no es el mío, mamá. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sam.─ El odiaba tener que recordárselo. Solo traía dolor.

─Sam, ─ dijo ella casi imperceptiblemente

─Ajá.─

─Sam, ─ susurró otra vez. ─ ¿Dónde está?─

Jim se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó sus manos con las suyas. Eran tan frágiles, cómo si los huesos se pudieran romper.─ Él se ha ido, mamá. Tú y yo somos los únicos que quedan. ¿Recuerdas?

Ella parpadeó rápidamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ─Es cierto, me olvide otra vez.─

─Está bien. Todos nos olvidamos a veces.─

─ Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Jimmy.─

El sonrió haciendo un gesto.─ Probablemente.─ Se paró.─ Descansa un poco, ¿bien? Vendré a ver cómo estas en un momento.─

Tan pronto como salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta, Jim se apoyó contra la pared y se sujetó la cabeza. Estaba empeorando y obviamente su dolor estaba bien encaminado  en su meta de convertirse en una desgracia de migraña.

De repente, dedos fríos tocaron sus sienes y los ojos de Jim se abrieron para encontrar a Spock parado muy cerca, sus manos sobre el rostro de Jim. Él inmediatamente lo empujo lejos.

─Aléjate.─

Spock no pudo esconder su sorpresa. ─ ¿Qué?─

─Dije que te alejaras.─

─Tu cabeza- ─

─Es mi problema, no el tuyo.─ Jim hizo una mueca.─ No volveremos a lo mismo, Spock.─

─No es mi intención “volver a lo mismo”. Simplemente deseo asistirte con tu dolor.─

─No necesito de tu asistencia. Déjame ser claro contigo. Estas aquí porque por alguna razón ella quiere que te quedes. Y por tu hijo. No quiero que él tenga que ver como saco tu trasero fuera de aquí. ¿Está suficientemente claro para ti? -

Spock se enderezó y asintió levemente. – Bastante.─

Jim dejo escapar un suspiro, esperando que calmara el dolor palpitante detrás de su ojo. No lo hizo.─ Bien. Ya que estas aquí, hagamos lo mejor para llevarnos bien.─

─Si realmente no soy bienvenido, Sarvok y yo nos marcharemos por la mañana.─

─Realmente eres tan insoportable, Spock. Pero lo has sido desde el día número uno, ¿no es así?- 

Spock abrió su boca y luego la cerró.

Jim tuvo que sonreír ante eso aunque en realidad no tenía una razón verdadera para sonreír estos días. ─Al menos eres lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para no refutar eso. Podemos ser amigos. Al menos yo creo que podemos. Solamente mantente lejos de mi espacio personal y yo me mantendré alejado del tuyo. ¿Trato?─

─Muy bien.─

─Excelente. Ahora tengo que hacer sopa.─ Él se movió pasando al lado de Spock,  dándole ciertamente un espacio muy amplio. Cuando entro al área de la cocina, él olio el pollo.

Spock se acercó por atrás.─ Ya empecé a preparar  la sopa. Estoy haciendo hervir el pollo.─

Jim se dio la vuelta. ─No tenías que hacerlo.─

─Yo quería. Después de todo, bien podría hacerme útil mientras estoy aquí.─

─Pero, eres vegetariano.─

Spock levantó una ceja pero no contestó.

Jim miró a la estufa. – Bueno, gracias─ él se aclaró la garganta.─ Te lo agradezco.-

─ Tal vez, mientras se cocina, puedes descansar  para que tu dolor de cabeza  se calme.─

─ No puedo. Tengo que estar aquí en caso de que mi mamá necesite cualquier cosa.─

─Estaré atento en caso de que ella necesite asistencia,─ ofreció el.

Por tentador que eso fuera, Jim no tenía la intención  de empezar a depender de Spock nuevamente. Ese era un camino que no tenía la intención de volver a recorrer otra vez.

─ Gracias, pero yo puedo hacerlo. Solo tomaré un poco de café y todo estará bien.─

Spock simplemente se quedó mirándolo por un momento antes de decir suavemente: ─ Cómo desees.─

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y disculpas por los errores


	4. Un buen equipo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo!!

Con su mamá descansando y la sopa aparentemente a salvo en las manos de Spock, Jim decidió que podía tomarse un momento para sentarse en el sofá con una taza de café fuerte y un paquete de hielo sobre su ojo. Tenía su PADD en su regazo, listo para que él realizara lo que sea que tuviera que realizar. Aunque técnicamente estaba con licencia desde Yorktown, él seguía a cargo, seguía siendo el oficial de mayor rango manejándolo actualmente, y eso significaba que millones de vida todavía estaban en sus manos.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento, saboreando la quietud que podía disfrutar tal vez solo por cinco minutos. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para meditar, pero no lo tenía. Jim pensó, un poco entretenido, si Spock se dio cuenta que de todas las cosas que había aprendido de él, había mantenido la meditación como parte de su vida. Realmente le ayudaba ordenar su mente. Excepto que no había tiempo para eso ahora.

Abrió sus ojos reticentemente, listo para leer las cincuenta o más mensajes que le tenían esperando.

Mirándolo, estaba Sarvok,  parado cerca del extremo del sofá.

Jim tenía que admitir que el niño era lindo. Él podía ver tanto a Spock y Uhura reflejados en él. Y parecía mucho más humano que vulcano, pero entonces debería serlo. Su cabello oscuro era ondulado y de mirada suave. Los ojos… eran todo Spock. En sus pequeños puños sostenía algún tipo de animal de peluche y Jim se encontró sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo.

─ ¿Qué tienes ahí?─

Sarvok miró brevemente a la criatura de peluche antes de volver su mirada sobre Jim.─ Pájaro─

─ ¿De qué tipo?─

Sarvok se tropezó sobre sus temblorosas piernas de tres años y empujó el ave de peluche hacia Jim.

─Oh. Un pingüino.─

─Guino.─

─Pingüino─ corrigió Jim.

─Si─ estuvo de acuerdo Sarvok, sonriendo y recogiéndolo. Para su sorpresa, él gateó sobre el sofá para sentarse junto a Jim.

─Uh. ¿Dónde está tú, uhm, papá?─

─Haciendo sopa y polenta.─

Jim lo observó.─ Puedes decir polenta pero no pingüino─. Él movió su cabeza. Niños. Nunca los entendería.

Claro que este pequeñito era la razón por la que Spock se había quedado con Uhura, ¿no es así? Él había querido estar con su hijo, de quien Uhura había estado embarazada. Jim lo entendía. Seguro. De todas maneras, estaba acostumbrado a no ser la primera opción de nadie. Él nunca había sido considerado una prioridad a lo largo su vida. Así que ciertamente no lo sería sobre el hijo de Spock. Cualquiera, al conocer de sus pensamientos, pensaría que Jim era el bastardo más egoísta en el mundo. Y si, tal vez lo era. Pero, él nunca había afirmado que era perfecto, a pesar de los rumores que decían lo contrario.

─Entonces, yo solo voy a mirar a estas notas, ─ le dijo a Sarvok, quién continuó contemplándolo. ─ Si te quieres sentar ahí al menos mantente en silencio.─

─Está bien─ aceptó Sarvok, girando su atención al pingüino de peluche. Empezó a hablarle en vulcano o algo así, lo cual Jim tenía que admitir, era un poco distrayente. Pero se negó a dejar que el pequeño niño le ganara, así que empezó a leer sus mensajes.

Había llegado hasta tres, incluso los había respondido, cuando sintió un tirón en su manga. El miró abajo y vio que Sarvok había abandonado a su peluche y estaba ahora contemplando abiertamente a  Jim otra vez.

─Señor Kirk.─

─Puedes llamarme Jim.─

─Está bien.─ Sarvok apuntó al paquete de hielo que estaba sobre su cabeza. ─ ¿Qué es eso?─

─Un paquete de hielo.  Para mi dolor de cabeza.─

Sarvok bostezó. Lo que hizo que Jim bostezara también. Estúpido niño.

─Sarvok─ llamó Spock a su hijo, mientras caminaba hacia la sala. ─Es tiempo de que dejes de molestar al Almirante. Es hora de tu siesta.─

─ Que Jim lo haga.─

Jim parpadeó.─ ¿Qué? No. No. Tu papá te acostará para tu siesta. ─

─Ven, Sarvok─ dijo Spock.

Sarvok hizo un puchero con su labio inferior pero se movió del sofá y siguió a su padre.

Jim inclinó su cabeza sobre el sofá y cerró sus ojos con alivio. Él podía lidiar con el comando de cientos de hombres y mujeres, diplomáticos, Klingons y burócratas pesados, pero pongan a un niño sonriente al lado de él y empezaba a sudar como loco.

**************************************************************************************

─ ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?─

Jim elevó la mirada de su PADD hacia Spock, quien había entrado a la sala sujetando su taza de té.─ Bueno, al menos no se ha caído todavía.─

─Ya revise a tu madre. Ella estaba durmiendo.─

─Gracias.─

Spock se sentó en una silla opuesta  al sofá. ─ ¿Asuntos de Yorktown?─

─Siempre.─

─ Pensé que tenías licencia.─

Jim sonrió. ─Nunca puedo estar completamente con licencia. Hay mucho que dirigir con una base estelar tan enorme. Tengo un buen equipo, no me malentiendas, pero siempre hay algo.─

Spock inclinó su cabeza.─ Estaba sorprendido de que te permitieran la licencia.─

─No les deje mucha opción.─ Jim apretó el botón de mandar de otra respuesta.

─Y ¿cuánto tiempo supones que dure?─

Jim puso a un lado su PADD. ─No estoy realmente seguro. Cuando vine aquí penseque mi mamá estaba más avanzada en su recuperación de lo que en realidad está. Quiero decir, seguro ella lo está haciendo bien, pero realmente no puede estar sola. No por mucho.─

─Tal vez podrías considerar contratar a alguien para ella.─

─Podría llegar a eso, ─ admitió Jim. ─Voy a darle otro mes antes de que tome alguna decisión. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en ese tiempo.

Spock tomó un sorbo de su té. ─ ¿Te mantienes en contacto con alguien de la tripulación?─

Jim negó con la cabeza. ─ No realmente. Solía ver a Sulu en Yorktown con su esposo, pero ahora que Sulu es capitán de su propia nave estelar, su familia dejó Yorktown.─

Spock se quedó en silencio por un momento.─ ¿Y el Dr.McCoy?─ preguntó finalmente.

Jim se tensó, alejo la mirada por un momento, luego la regresó a Spock.─ No. No nos mantenemos en contacto.─

─ ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros. ─ Un desacuerdo.─

─ ¿Sobre?─

─No vas a dejarlo ir verdad.─ Jim suspiró.─ Sigues siendo tan terco como siempre, Spock.─

─Difícilmente cambiaré.─

─Supongo que sí. Si debes saberlo, discutimos sobre ti.─

─Explícate─ Spock dijo suavemente,  como una leve demanda.

─Él me dijo que era un idiota por haberme involucrado contigo. Le dije que podía joderse y ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. No resultó bien para ninguno de los dos. ¿Satisfecho?─

─No, no lo estoy.─

─Bueno, genial, ya somos dos.─

─Jim, nunca fue mi intención el hacer las cosas más difíciles entre tú y Leonard.─

─ _Ya se eso_ , Spock. Y de todas maneras, no es asunto tuyo. ─Jim le aseguró. ─Me las estoy arreglando bien tal y como están las cosas.

Spock dejó su taza de té en la mesa.─ No creo que estés bien.─

─Lo estoy.─ Jim se paró. ─ Y ahora, me voy a revisar esa sopa y prepararme un poco más de café.─

─Si tú quisieras descansar  ̶   ─

─No puedo, aunque te lo agradezco. ─

Jim fue a la cocina, regresó el paquete de hielo  a la nevera y movió la sopa. Miro afuera por la ventana  y observo la lluvia. Contó hasta diez y luego dejó escapar un suspiro

_Superaré esto. Superare esto. Superare esto._

Normalmente los cánticos que su doctor le enseño le ayudaban, al menos un poco. Pero en este momento, no mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hola?...No se cuantos de los que pertenecen a este fandom van siguiendo la historia...pero para los que lo hacen y dejaron sus comentarios....muchas gracias!!! me dan muchos ánimos el ver que dejan kudoes y se toman la molestia de escribir. Como saben, la historia no es mia y simplemente lo hago por el mero placer de compartirla. ¡Feliz lectura!:)
> 
> Y como siempre todo el crédito al autor ;)


	5. Recordando cuando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A los que siguen la historia...espero que sean pacientes y aquí está el nuevo capítulo.  
> el original: http://download.archiveofourown.org/works/7750225

_Jim no podía creer que se había terminado._

_Todo._

_La misión de cinco años. La cual había sido en realidad más bien seis_

_Su comando en la Enterprise_

_Él iba a ayudar a comandar la Base Estelar ahora. Yorktown para ser exactos. Esa posición de Vicealmirante que alguna vez había rechazado sería suya._

_Su tripulación se estaba retirando. Partiendo por otras asignaciones. Otras vidas._

_Y lo peor de todo…_

_─Jim. ¿Estás bien?─_

_Jim forzó la mejor sonrisa que tenía y dio la vuelta para mirar a su mejor amigo.─ Sí, Huesos, estoy bien.─_

_─Todos están despidiéndose─ dijo Huesos tranquilamente. ─ ¿Quieres_ — _Quieres ir y decir adiós?─_

_En su cabeza, Jim pensó en una vieja canción de la Tierra._

_Que tengo que hacer para hacer que me ames_

_Hacía eco en él hasta que la empujó hacia lo más profundo. Tan profundo que llego al punto en su psique dónde descansaba todo lo demás con lo que no podía lidiar._

_─Sí.─ La expresión de Jim se resquebrajó. O al menos se sentía como que lo hacía. ─Sí. Debería ir a felicitar a la feliz pareja.─_

_Huesos  lo miró. ─No tienes que hacerlo.─_

_─Sí, si tengo─ Jim se relamió los labios. ─O sino no se sentirá real.─_

_Jim forzó sus piernas a que lo llevaran al puerto espacial con Huesos cerca detrás de él. Los vio rápido. Rodeados por otros miembros de la tripulación._

_Jaylah estaba parada a un costado mirándolos también. Jim se acercó a ella._

_─ ¿Estás bien?─_

_─Sí, James T.─ Pero sonaba tan falso para él y cuando se dio la vuelta sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.─ Hago agua.─_

_─Puedo verlo. ¿Por qué?─_

_─Esta ha sido mi familia. Y ahora…todo está cambiando.─_

_─Sin embargo, tú y Scotty partirán juntos ¿no? Para trabajar lado a lado. Con Keenser.─_

_─No es lo mismo.─ Ella miró a Spock y Uhura. Se habían cambiado en sus ropas de civil. Spock un traje oscuro vulcano. Uhura un vestido verde hasta sus tobillos.─ ¿Tu simplemente vas a dejarlos irse así?─_

_─ ¿Qué opción tengo?─_

_─Podías haber intentado, James. T.─_

_Él negó con la cabeza y apretó su brazo. – Lo he estado intentando. Estoy cansado.─_

_Él la dejó donde estaba y fue hacia la feliz pareja lista para partir a Nuevo Vulcano._

_Uhura lo vio primero.─ Capitan_ — _¡Jim!─ Ella lo abrazo._

_Él le devolvió el abrazo porque era lo esperado. ─Felicidades otra vez. Que tú y Spock tengan una gran vida juntos.– El la soltó._

_─La primera parte ya ha sido bastante maravillosa ,─ ella le aseguro. –Te lo agradezco. Voy a extrañarte. Mantente en contacto, ¿sí?─_

_─ Claro que lo haré.─ le respondió él mintiendo descaradamente._

_Él se dio la vuelta para mirar a Spock. Sostuvo sus dedos haciendo el ta’al.─ Larga vida y prosperidad, Spock.─_

_Él esperaba que eso fuera todo, que Spock regresara el gesto y se alejara, como si no hubiera destrozado a Jim. Así que cuando Spock no regresó el ta’al y en su lugar tiró a Jim cerca y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, Jim sintió que su garganta se cerraba. Por un momento su nariz le ardió porque estaba tratando muy fuerte de no rendirse a las lágrimas y la desesperación._

_Realmente había sido un error el venir aquí. Y no había manera de que Spock no sintiera la manera en que su corazón latía. Cuidadosamente, él se alejó, haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos dentro del mismo lugar secreto donde los mantenía._

_─ Cuídate, Spock, ─ dijo Jim suavemente. El apretó el bíceps de Spock y luego se fue rápidamente hacia donde Huesos estaba parado hablando con Sulu y su esposo. Después de unos momentos, él se excusó y se fue. Él noto que Jaylah se había ido también._

─Aquí esta. Un buen tazón de sopa de pollo, ─ dijo Jim alegremente a su madre, a quién él acababa de ayudar a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina.

El hijo de Spock se había levantado de nuevo y estaba hablando felizmente con su pingüino de peluche. Spock y Sarvok ya habían comido su polenta.

Él puso la cuchara al lado de ella y dio la vuelta para traer un tazón para él mismo. Él solo estaba metiéndolo en el tazón de la olla, cuando la cuchara de ella choco contra su tazón.

─ ¡Maldición!─ exclamó su madre y rompió en llanto.

Jim puso su plato sobre la mesa, agarro un paño húmedo y fresco y se apuró donde ella. –Oye, oye. Está bien. ¿Te quemaste?─

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero continúo llorando en sus manos.

─ ¿Spock? ¿Podrías darnos algo de privacidad?

Sin decir una palabra, Spock cargo a su hijo y se fue arriba.

Jim sonrió.─ Déjame ver tu cara, ¿bien?─

Ella bajo sus manos y su barbilla estaba un poco roja.

─ ¿Te salpicó? Vamos, déjame. – Él cuidadosamente limpió su cara con el paño húmedo. ─ ¿Quieres que te ponga el regenerador de piel?─

─No. Está bien.─ Su labio inferior tembló. –Ni siquiera puedo sostener una maldita cuchara.─

─Tomará tiempo.─ Él recogió su cuchara y limpió la sopa de la asa.─ ¿Quieres galletas? Sé que te gustan las galletas.─

─ ¿Saladas?─

─ ¿Para la sopa? Claro.─ Jim fue, trajo las galletas y las deshizo en la sopa para ella en la manera que le gustaba. Luego lo removió con una cuchara y la sostuvo contra su boca. Él repitió la misma acción hasta que la alimento con la mitad de lo que estaba en su tazón. –¿Mejor?─

─ Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Jimmy.─

─Probablemente.─

Sus ojos seguían húmedos.─ Tu papi te hubiera querido tanto.─

Jim le dio una palmadita en su mano─ ¿Tú crees?─

─Sé que lo hubiera hecho.─ Ella lo estudio.─ Tus ojos están rojísimos.─

─Solo estoy cansado.─

─Necesitas dormir.─

─ Lo haré después, ─le dijo. ─ ¿Quieres más?─

─No. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?─

─Lo que sea. No lo sé. Estoy acostumbrado. A veces pasa una semana con un total de poco más de diez horas. Está bien.─

─No me gusta eso.─

Él recogió su tazón y lo lavó en el fregadero.

─ ¿No tienes a nadie que te cuide?─

─ ¿Alguien?─ Jim llenó su propio tazón y lo trajo a la mesa para sentarse al lado de ella.─ ¿Te refieres a un compañero romántico o algo así?─

Ella asintió.

El rió.─ Dame un respiro. ¿Cuándo he tenido tiempo para eso?─

Su mamá lo observó tristemente. ─Esa no es vida, Jimmy.─

─Me va bien. Las personas no deberían ser juzgadas por si pueden conseguirse una esposa o un esposo. O incluso si salen en citas, lo que yo no hago. ─Jim movió su cabeza y comió su sopa. ─Déjame decirte, hay peores cosas que estar solo.─

─Deberías ir a dormir cuando termines, ─ ella dijo tranquilamente.

─ Tengo que limpiar la cocina. Luego tú necesitas tomar un baño.─

─Puedo saltarme el baño.─

─No. Te gusta. Luego tengo trabajo que hacer.─

Su labio inferior tembló otra vez. ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara eso?─

Él se encogió de hombros. –Hasta que todo esté listo. Todo respondido.─

─Luego ¿dormirás?─

─Si no tengo nada más que hacer, ─ contestó él. Cubrió la mano de ella con la suya. –Mamá, está bien.─

─Tal vez Spock pueda ayudar.─

─No necesito su ayuda. Y de todas maneras él ya no está en la flota estelar y no está autorizado para manejar asuntos de Yorktown.─

─Tal vez la cocina— ─

─No me tomará mucho tiempo limpiarlo. Mamá, yo puedo manejar esto.─

Ella asintió lentamente. ─ Ok.─

Él terminó su sopa, le dio un abrazo rápido y fue a limpiar la cocina. Se masajeo  la frente cerca de su ojo derecho hasta que el dolor se volvió manejable otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no esta completa ...por lo que me estoy tomando el tiempo para traducirla. El fabuloso autor de esta historia tiene varios trabajos y los va actualizando cuando puede. Así que, mientras esta historia se completa, traduciré mas a menudo "Lo mas difícil"(la cuál si esta finalizada).
> 
> Sin embargo, he tenido dificultades para conseguir alguna respuesta ya sea negativa o positiva de los autores para traducir más historias en español. Muchos de ellos no se han conectado a AO3 desde el 2012 ,o incluso mas antes en Live Journal donde he hecho muchas solicitudes para traducir varias historias taaaaaan lindas. He visto que algunos traducen sin un permiso como tal, pero mantienen el link a la historia original o dicen que este trabajo solo es una traducción...¿debería hacer eso? :'( Me desespera mucho el que no consiga comunicarme con ellos y peor aun que ellos no se conecten.
> 
> Seguiré mandando mensajes y si alguien me da el visto bueno iré traduciendo más...¿Alguna idea al respecto? Se aprecian sus kudoes y comentarios :)


	6. Ya no hablamos, como solíamos hacerlo (We don’t talk anymore like we used to do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok creo que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Tiene tanta carga emocional que todavía me acuerdo cómo lloré y simplemente quería abrazar a Jim y decirle que todo iba a estar bien… :’(.  
> Gracias a los que siguen dándole kudoes y leen la historia.  
> Como siempre todo el crédito a IvanW y si lo quieren leer en su idioma original aquí les dejo el link http://download.archiveofourown.org/works/7750225   
> Puse el título original en inglés porque (creo..no estoy segura y tampoco le pregunte al autor), que hace referencia a la canción de Charlie Puth y Selena Gomez. Al menos me gusta pensar eso, y escuche la canción después de leer este capítulo y esta super pegada en mi cabeza. :)

Jim giró la tapa del frasco mientras esperaba que la Comandante Alaina Knox apareciera en pantalla. Sacó dos pastillas en la palma de su mano y después trato de alcanzar su vaso de agua justo cuando notó que Spock se acercaba a la sala. Él hizo pasarlas pastillas con agua.

─ ¿Esas son para tu dolor de cabeza?─preguntó Spock.

Jim lo ignoró cuando la Comandante Knox apareció.

─Buenas noches, Almirante, ─ lo saludo ella.

Spock levantó el frasco de las pastillas y miró la etiqueta.

La quijada de Jim se endureció. ─Hola, Comandante. ¿Reporte?─

─Todo aquí esta operacional, señor.─

─Estos son estimulantes del mercado negro.─

─Un momento, Comandante.─ Jim apagó la pantalla y miró a Spock.─ ¿En serio? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?─

─Hasta donde yo estoy enterado estas píldoras pueden ser obtenidas solo a través de medios ilícitos. ¿El doctor McCoy te las prescribió?─

Jim tomó el frasco de las manos de Spock. ─En realidad ese no es asunto tuyo.─

─Almirante── ─

─No me llames así. Tú ya ni siquiera perteneces a la flota.─

─Jim, percibo por tu actitud defensiva, que no han sido prescritas.─

─Levantar un frasco de pastillas que me pertenecen y leer su contenido está más allá del límite, que ni siquiera existe.─

Spock se enderezó y alejó la mirada por varios segundos. Cuando él miro a Jim otra vez su expresión estaba cuidadosamente en blanco. –Me disculpo por la invasión a tu privacidad.─

─Bien. Ahora si no te molesta── ─

─Sin embargo, ─ continuó Spock como si Jim no hubiese hablado─ como tu amigo debo hacer presente mi preocupación.─

─ ¿Podríamos no hacer esto ahora?─Jim volvió a la Comandante Knox. ─Lo siento, Comandante. Actualmente tengo visitantes en mi hogar que demandan mi atención.─

─Entendido. Hare esto breve, señor. Los delegados para la conferencia llegarán en tres semanas. Los arreglos y hospedajes han sido hechos para todos los participantes.─ Ella pausó. ─Han habido múltiples peticiones para que pueda hacerse disponible en ese tiempo en Yorktown, Almirante.─

─No estoy seguro de que eso sea posible en tres semanas. Pero, estaré disponible vía video conferencias.─

Ella asintió.─ Si, Almirante. Les informare de inmediato que usted tal vez no se encuentre disponible en persona. Es solo que les he dicho eso antes y ellos siguen insistiendo, señor.─

─Estoy seguro de que es capaz de apaciguar cualquier temor o asuntos que ellos tengan, Alaina,─ Dijo Jim firmemente.─ ¿Hay algo más?─

─La Embajadora Sarcova desea tener una audiencia con usted.─

─ Definitivamente no tengo tiempo para ella.─ dijo él haciendo un gesto.

─ Sí, señor. Pospondré eso otra vez. ─ Knox le dio una sonrisa familiar la cual Jim estaba muy seguro   que no le agradaba. Pero podría ser que solo estaba gruñón.

─ ¿Algo más?─ preguntó tal vez un poco irritado.

─Mande reportes a su correo electrónico, señor.─

─ ¿No puede ocuparse de ellos?─

─Requieren firmas oficiales, Almirante. Mis disculpas─

Jim asintió.─ ¿Para cuándo?─

Ella pareció dudar antes de darle una mirada compasiva. ─ Son para mañana, señor. Se los mandé tan pronto como los recibí. Pero son de prioridad. Fue recomendado que los leyera minuciosamente.─

─Muy bien, Kirk fuera. ─La pantalla se oscureció y Jim repentinamente estaba muy consciente de la presencia de Spock todavía junto a él. Jim suspiró y se inclinó contra el sofá, frotando sus ojos. ─Ella definitivamente no es tan eficiente como tú lo eras.─

─Eso es ciertamente claro─ replicó Spock, tomando asiento en la silla que daba directamente en frente del sofá.

─Para ser justos, tú eras el mejor maldito Primer Oficial en la  flota estelar. Y también Oficial de Ciencias.─  Jim movió su cabeza. ─Te extraño. En ese rol.─

Spock apretó sus dedos. ─Deseo regresar al tema de los estimulantes ilegales.─

─Vamos a tener que mantenernos en un conflicto de opiniones ahí, Spock.─

─Los usas para estar despierto.─

─ ¿Y si lo hago?─

─No puedes continuar a este ritmo, Jim. Ni siquiera tú puedes abstenerte de descansar por semanas sin fin. Incluso a través de medios ilícitos.─

Jim alcanzo su PADD.─ Dormiré cuando tenga el tiempo. Ahora, como escuchaste, tengo reportes que leer.─

─Permíteme asistirte.─

─Tú no estás autorizado. Y en serio estás haciendo que me arrepienta de haberte dejado a ti y a tu hijo quedarse aquí.─

Spock estuvo en silencio por un momento. Jim abrió el primer reporte y trato de ignorar el hecho de que las palabras se veían borrosas delante de él.

─Deseas que me vaya.─

─Si quieres que seamos técnicos, desearía que nunca hubieses venido.─ Jim se apretó el puente de su nariz. ─ ¿Dónde están mis malditos lentes de lectura?─

Spock se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y se los entregó a Jim.

─Gracias.─ murmuró el, poniéndoselos.

─No puedo irme, ─ dijo Spock suavemente.

─ ¿Por qué no?─

─Porque se ha vuelto claro para mí que si te dejo a tu cargo destruirás al hombre que es de suma importancia para mí.─

Jim se rio al escuchar eso. ─Sí claro.─

─Yo te amo, Jim.─

─Sí, bueno, yo no te amo.─ Si él esperaba que Spock mostrara alguna reacción a esa franca y feroz declaración, estuvo bastante decepcionado. ─Pero haz lo que quieras. De todas maneras, siempre lo haces.─

Él decidió ignorar a Spock prefiriendo leer el primer reporte. Estaba agradecido cuando Spock no dijo nada más, aunque se mantuvo dónde estaba sentado.

Agregó su firma al reporte y apretó el botón para mandarlo.

Estaba a medio camino de leer el tercer reporte cuando repentinamente sintió manos en sus hombros. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Spock se había levantado, mucho menos caminado detrás de él. Una protesta estaba en la punta de su lengua pero murió cuando Spock comenzó a masajear su espalda y hombros.

─No debería permitir esto.─ Jim murmuró sinceramente.

─Deberías.─ vino una respuesta suave.

Spock era bueno, eso era seguro. Antes de su infortunada aventura, había habido un par de veces que Spock había hecho este mismo gesto en la Enterprise. Él había intentado decirse a sí mismo entonces que era solamente amor platónico, una profunda amistad nacida de soledad y circunstancias compartidas en una nave, sin mencionar la historia de otros en algún otro universo que ellos jamás habían realmente compartido.

Era un buen cuento que se decía así mismo, de todos modos.

Una buena manera de pretender que su corazón no se partía por la mitad cuando Spock se casó con Uhura y dejo su vida. Él pensó que para bien. Hasta que Spock se apareció en Yorktown y cambió todo. No que alguna vez hubiera tenido realmente la oportunidad de pretender que su amor por Spock era solamente un platónico y amistoso amor.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que permitiste que alguien cuidara de ti?─ Preguntó Spock. Mantuvo su voz baja y calmante, como si supiera que Jim escaparía en cualquier momento. Lo cual era probablemente cierto.

─No lo sé.─ dijo Jim honestamente─ Realmente no tengo el── ─

─Tiempo, ─ Spock dijo por él.─ ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?─

Él puso su mano en sus sienes. ─Mejor. ¿Hiciste algo?─

─Tus músculos estaban muy tensos. ─Dijo Spock. Movió sus manos a la cabeza de Jim y empezó a masajear ahí también.

Jim dio un fuerte trago de aire y cerró sus ojos. ─Eso se siente demasiado bien.─

─No haría ningún bien a tu madre o a Yorktown si tú colapsas.─

─No lo haré.─

─Mantenerte despierto con estimulantes no es la respuesta.─

Jim negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos. ─Dejaste claros tus sentimientos al respecto.─

─Como tu amigo, tu bienestar es de mi inquietud.─

Él sintió sus parpados caer y apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos. ─Tengo que leer el resto── ─

**************

Jim despertó con la luz del sol alumbrando por la ventana.

Demasiada luz de sol.

Y en su cuarto.

Se levantó.

_Spock_

Él salió de la cama, camino tropezando hacia el baño para aliviar su vejiga, y luego se fue rápido abajo por las escaleras, su corazón latiendo rápido, volviéndose loco pensando en su madre.

Ella estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con una taza de té en frente de ella y un waffle. Al lado de ella en la mesa en una silla para niños estaba Sarvok sosteniendo fuertemente su bebedor en su mano regordeta.

Spock estaba parado al lado de la estufa pero se dio la vuelta cuando Jim bajo ruidosamente las escaleras.

─Buenos días.─ dijo Spock.

─Tú…─ Jim se relamió los labios. Spock puso una taza de café en sus manos. Él miró alrededor de la cocina todavía no entendiendo nada. Sintió como si su mente estuviera nublada.

─Si te sientas a la mesa, tendré tu waffle listo en un momento.─

─Mis reportes.─

Spock asintió. ─Obtuve una prórroga. No tienen que ser entregados hasta esta tarde.─

─Tú…─ El músculo de la quijada de Jim saltó mientras se endurecía rígidamente.

─Siéntate, Jim.─ Su madre dio unas palmaditas al asiento al lado de ella. ─ El waffle está bueno. S’toy im──impresionada.─

Jim entre cerró los ojos mirando a Spock.─ Sí, yo también lo estoy.─ Él alzó su café que estaba sobre la mesa justo al momento que Sarvok tiraba su bebedor al piso.

─Uups,─ exclamó Sarvok.

Jim se inclinó y lo recogió. Entregándoselo al niño. ─Si, uups.─

Él se sentó, ignorando la amplia sonrisa del niño y haciendo un gesto mirando a su taza. Tomó un sorbo y estaba irritado de descubrir que era bastante agradable.

─Alguien se levantó un poco gruñón.─ declaró su madre.

Jim empujó la silla de la mesa y se paró.─ Voy a tomar un poco de aire.─

─Jim── ─

─Regreso en un momento.─ le dijo.

Él sol brillaba radiantemente y la lluvia de ayer se había movido a su siguiente destino y aunque había una ligera sensación de frio en el aire no era nada que él no pudiera manejar.

Llegó hasta la mitad del patio y apenas se contuvo de dejar salir un grito primitivo mientras se dejaba caer de cuchillas.

Jim no se dio la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró. Él sabía quién era sin mirar.

─¿Tú crees que puedes simplemente aparecerte sin anunciarte y sin invitación y  arreglar todo y hacer el maldito desayuno como si  fueras algún tipo de héroe?─

─Jim no es mi intención arreglar todo o convertirme en un héroe. Yo solo deseo disminuir tu carga.─

Jim se paró y caminó hasta él. ─No te necesito.─

─Jim── ─

─Mierda, no te necesito, Spock.─ Jim lo empujó. Era algo infantil y estúpido y apenas movió al vulcano, pero no le importaba. ─Te necesite una vez. ¡Y mira lo que pasó!─

─Lo entiendo.─

─ ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes esto?─ El empezó a golpear a Spock en la cara y Spock solo lo dejó, solo se paró ahí estoicamente aceptándolo. Luego Jim lo empujó otra vez. ─ Estoy tan enojado. Tan jodidamente enojado.─ Le dio la espalda a Spock entonces, pateando el piso, a la tierra.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi vida es tan──tan complicada? ¿Por qué tengo que seguir viendo a todos alrededor de mí escoger a alguien más? ¿Por qué nunca soy yo?─

Él sintió el ardor en sus ojos que le advertía que estaba en peligro de perderse completamente. Tal vez ya lo había hecho.

─Jim.─ Spock se había movido cerca otra vez y trató de alcanzar la muñeca de Jim. ─Esto viene de un agotamiento mental y psicológico al cual te has estado abandonando por semanas.─ Su pulgar rozo sobre la cicatriz en la muñeca derecha de Jim y Spock contuvo el aliento, repentinamente quedándose muy quieto. El miró abajo a la marca ─¿Qué..es…esto?─

Jim se apartó. ─Creo que sabes exactamente lo que es.─

Spock dio un paso atrás. ─ ¿Esto fue por mí?─

Él rio sin humor, dándose la vuelta y cruzando sus brazos en frente de sí mismo. ─No. Fue por mí.─

─No lo entiendo.─ suspiró Spock.

Él cerró los ojos.─ Lo sé.─

El silencio cayó sobre el patio .El viento se estaba incrementando, azotando alrededor de él.

─Deberías regresar adentro. Probablemente es mejor no dejar a Sarvok solo con mamá por mucho tiempo.─

Jim no dio la vuelta hasta que escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse otra vez.

Él miró arriba hacia el cielo y añoró el espacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno como saben (y si es que no lo saben, se los cuento), esta historia no está terminada. El autor tiene varias historias y bueno…espero pacientemente que esta se complete. Solo esta escrita hasta el capítulo 8 y eso quiere decir dos capítulos más antes de que lo deje en espera de que el autor lo vaya completando. Ya estoy traduciendo…creo que dos historias más y bueno estoy escribiendo mi primer fic!!...pero no lo subiré hasta que tenga escrito por lo menos dos capítulos y espera que mi musa no se duerma.   
> Gracias de nuevo por leer y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. :)  
> Pdta: Tengo una cuenta en wattpad dónde estaré subiendo los trabajos traducidos también, pero no estoy muy segura si continuare haciéndolo. No veo que tenga la misma respuesta que aquí. Sin embargo…le daré un poco más de tiempo


	7. Hay muchas cosas que deseo no haber hecho (There’s many things I wished I didn’t do )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola lo siento por la tardanza, muchas cosas de último hora por aquí.  
> Otra vez puse el título original en inglés porque ( otra vez creo.) que hace referencia a un verso de la canción the Hoobastank “The reason ”.   
> Como siempre todo el crédito a IvanW y si lo quieren leer en su idioma original aquí les dejo el link http://download.archiveofourown.org/works/7750225

_Jim había estado sorprendido cuando recibió noticias de que Spock llegaría a Yorktown por asuntos de Nuevo Vulcano. Incluso aún más sorprendido cuando se enteró de que Spock estaría allí por tres días._

_Él no había visto a Spock desde que él y Uhura se habían ido a Nuevo Vulcano después de su matrimonio. Solo habló con él unas contadas veces._

_Una vez que Spock había llegado, fue a ver a Jim. Spock vagamente habló de sus razones para estar ahí y luego finalmente había admitido que su única razón había sido el ver a Jim._

_─¿Qué?─Jim preguntó, sorprendido por la admisión._

_─Yo he-Jim.─_

_Y luego Spock lo besó. Lo empujó contra la pared y lo devoró._

_─Spock,¿qué es lo que-qué es esto-?─_

_Pero la charla había terminado y por los siguientes tres días había habido difícilmente alguna charla entre ellos. Solo murmullos de más. Afecto. Ruegos de parte de Jim._

_En el día que Spock se tenía que ir, Jim había esperado que no lo hiciera. No habían hablado sobre que él se quedase, pero Spock no tenía relaciones casuales. Jim lo sabía. Lo que le había dado tanta esperanza._

_Cuando se despertó al lado de una cama vacía, Jim trató de sofocar el instante de pánico que sintió. No sería así. No lo sería. Spock seguramente fue a dar un paseo. Por ese té que le gustaba en la tienda que estaba a unos cuantas puertas del edificio de apartamentos de Jim._

_Jim se levantó y fue a las ventanas del techo de su suite penthouse. Él no había querido tales habitaciones. Pero venían con el trabajo. La Flota Estelar había insistido._

_Algo se sentía mal. Demasiado mal. Su ritmo cardiaco se había incrementado y sintió…_

_Jim fue a la consola más cercana. –Computadora, localiza a Spock de Nuevo Vulcano.–_

_Hubo una pausa larga_

_─Spock de Nuevo Vulcano no está en Yorktown.─_

_Jim sintió la sangre correr de su cabeza mientras se hundió en la silla más cercana._

_─¿Cuándo- Computadora, ¿Cuándo partió de Yorktown Spock de Nuevo Vulcano ?─_

_─Cero Quinientas. Destino Nuevo Vulcano.─_

_Jim se cubrió la cara con sus manos. No supo cuánto tiempo se sentó ahí, entumecido, pero eventualmente vio una nota doblado en el mostrador de la cocina cerca de su cafetera_

_Hizo un esfuerzo para obligarse a sí mismo a levantarse e ir a recogerla. Él era bastante grandecito y si Spock iba a botarlo con una nota, él podría lidiar con eso:_

_Jim_

_Lamento dejar esta nota para ti pero estabas durmiendo y logras tener tan pocas horas de descanso. Veo el agotamiento en ti. No hay nadie que conozca o que alguna vez conoceré que me importe más que tú. No puedo seguir pretendiendo que no te amo con todo lo que soy. Pero tengo un deber con mi especie y con Nuevo Vulcano. Y con mi esposa, quien lleva a mi hijo. Fue un error de mi parte el haber venido aquí como lo hice y empezar lo que hice sabiendo que nunca podría ser suficiente. No para mí. Siempre tendrás mi corazón_

_Spock_

_Jim rompió la nota en pequeñas piezas y las quemo._

_Una vez no era escogido. Spock escogió el deber sobre él._

_Que así sea._

_***_

Los recuerdos eran algo inútil. Solo te hacían querer algo que nunca podrías tener o que nunca fue tuyo.

Jim había cambiado. Él nunca permitiría que nadie lo molestara. Pasaría los años solos y podría pasar el resto de su vida así.

Jim apretó sus puños y miró la casa, la puerta por la que Spock acababa de atravesar adentro.

Parado ahí solo, su cuerpo completo con dolor indescriptible, no le haría ningún bien. Caminó hacia adelante y entró a la casa, intentando no notar cuando las voces abruptamente se detuvieron cuando hizo su entrada.

Bueno entonces.

Jim fue directo a su taza de café y la llenó y después se sentó a la mesa al lado de su madre. Cortó un poco de su waffle. Se lo metió en la boca, y lo masticó. –Tienes razón, están buenos.─ dijo Jim, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Cómo si Spock no lo hubiera dejado abierto y expuesto.

Su madre estaba mirándolo, sus ojos tristes y húmedos. –Lo siento.─

Él palmeó su mano. –No tienes porqué sentirlo. ¿Ok?─

─¿No estás enojado?─

─Claro que no.─

─Sarvok y yo iremos pronto a la tienda de comestibles como prometimos.─ Spock anunció.

Jim se preguntaba porque su anuncio no había sido.─Sarvok y yo nos iremos tan pronto como los platos estén limpios.─ En serio, eso es lo que debería haber sido. Pero claramente Spock tenía algunos planes que significaban que se seguiría quedando.

─¿Puedo ir?─preguntó su madre.

Jim masculló mentalmente. Si ella iba, él tendría que ir. No podía dejarla ir sin él.

─Por supuesto,─ replicó Spock.

Jim asintió. ─Ok. Nos alistaré─

─No,─ su mamá dijo rápido. Su voz se rompió en la palabra. –No es mi intención que tú vayas.─

─Mamá, tú no puedes ir por ti misma. No ahora.─

Su labio inferior tembló. –No iré entonces.─

─Si me permite, Almirante, ella no irá por si sola. Yo mismo y Sarvok veremos que ningún daño le suceda.─

Jim estaba malditamente cansado para discutir, aunque la idea de dejar el cuidado de su madre a alguien más, alguien de quien no quería nada, lo irritaba.

─Ok, si. Si estás seguro.─

─Lo estoy.─

Su madre parecía aliviada. –Tal vez puedas dormir un poco, Jimmy.─

─¿Hay algo específico que requieras? Estoy haciendo una lista.─

Jim se encogió de hombros. – Comeré cualquier cosa.─

Meses de tener difícilmente algo que comer  te hacían eso. Te hacen comer incluso basura cuando es todo lo que tienes. Y demonios, no necesitaba pensar en eso nunca más.

Estaba feliz cuando se fueron porque la casa estaba silenciosa y tranquila y no tenía que pretender que sentía algo.

Por largo tiempo solo se sentó en las sala apretando su PADD. Él tenía mensajes de Knox. Otros pocos de Yorktown. Una de Montgomery Scott diciendo que pasaría por Yorktown si Jim quisiera tener un trago. Claramente él no sabía de la mamá de Jim. ¿Por qué lo haría?

Él se detuvo en el mensaje marcado de Leonard McCoy.

Jim podía escucharlo ahora.

_─¿Por qué demonios está el estúpido duende ahí? ¿Y porque ere s tan idiota?─_

¿En efecto, por qué? Pero Jim no quería lidiar con eso así que lo borro sin leerlo. Que se joda Huesos de todas maneras. Él fue el que botó a Jim.

Eventualmente hizo a un costado su PADD en la dirección general del sillón y se obligó a ir arriba dónde una linda, suave y confortable cama lo esperaba.

_No puedes ir a dormir. Tienes trabajo que hacer._

_Almirante Kirk, hay un reporte que necesita de su atención._

_Almirante, ¿puede aprobar esto?_

_─Almirante, los Ferengi están siendo turbulentos.─_

Jim cerró sus ojos. Se puso de cuclillas o al menos pensó que lo hizo. Se sentía muy extraño. Tan lento. El pulso muy bajo.

─ _Jim, es hora de la escuela.─_

_─Levanta tu flojo trasero o te pateare en él.─_

_─Jim, estamos tarde para la clase.─_

_─Será más fácil.─_

_─Recuerdo tu rostro de la historia de la Tierra.─_

_─Será mejor que te detengas y pienses sobre lo que estás haciendo, Kirk. Mejor piensa en lo que hiciste en Kronos. ¡Entraste en un planeta enemigo!_

_─¿Deberíamos empezar?─_

_─No es extraño, sabe. Es fácil perderse, en la inmensidad del espacio.─_

_─Capitán, Nyota y yo tenemos la intención de casarnos.─_

_─Podías haber intentado, James T.─_

_─Fue una equivocación de mi parte el ir ahí.─_

_Fue una equivocación. Fue una equivocación._

Sólo déjenme…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Se agradecen kudos y comentarios.


	8. Haciendo todo tipo de silencio, toma mucho darse cuenta que…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre todo el crédito a IvanW y si lo quieren leer en su idioma original aquí les dejo el link http://download.archiveofourown.org/works/7750225

—Bienvenido de nuevo.—

Jim parpadeó rápidamente, mirando ala arrugada cara de Alaister Farnsworth. Estaba recostado sobre su espalda en un colchón muy duro.—¿Dónde estoy?—

—Mi oficina. Ellos querían llevarte al hospital.—

Jim frunció el ceño.—¿Ellos?—

—Tu mamá y ese Vulcano.¿Spock?—

—Si.— Jim relamió sus secos labios.—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?—

—Unas cuantas horas. Saliste de eso hace un momento, pero supuse que necesitabas más sueño. Te traje recién. Ellos te encontraron en el piso cuando regresaron de la tienda. Tu mamá me llamó. Y les dije que te trajeran aquí. Él es el que te trajo. Aquí.—El Dr. Farnsworth sujetó el brazo de Jim y lo ayudó a sentarse.

Estaba en una sala de exámenes. —¿Cómo los convenciste de lo contrario?—

Farnsworth se encogió de hombros.— Sabia que no querrías eso. Y estaba bastante seguro que estabas sufriendo de cansancio, lo que podía tratar aquí.—

—Gracias, Doc.—

—Sin embargo,— Farsworth continuó. –Insisto en que hagas algunos cambios.—

—¿Cambios?—

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste ocho horas completas de sueño, Jim?—

—Uh.—Jim hizo una mueca.—No lo sé, realmente. La cosas se han puesto difíciles con Mamá.—

—Lo sé. Debí haber insistido en que consiguieras a un cuidador para ella.—

Jim abrió su boca.

—Además de ti. Esperaba que hicieras alguna asignación, Jim.—

Jim alejó la mirada. —No siento que hay alguien en quien pueda confiar.—

—Bueno, ahora voy a insistir. Conozco a una enfermera, es bastante joven e inexperta para ser honestos, pero creo que lo hará bien viniendo unas cuantas horas al día para ayudar con Winona.—

—¿Quién?—

Farnsworth dio una palmada a la pierna de Jim.—Puedes levantarte, hijo.—

Jim se bajó de la mesa de examen para caer sobre sus pies.

—Tal vez te acuerdes de su madre. Era un par de años mayor que tú. Marcy Baker.—

Jim asintió. –Seguro que me acuerdo. ¿Tiene una hija lo suficientemente mayor para ser una enfermera?—En realidad, no debería sorprenderse. Él era lo suficientemente mayor, se recordó a sí mismo.

—Claro que sí. Su nombre es Kristen . Tu mamá la conoce, también, así que creo que ella estará más cómoda con ella. Ya lo he discutido con Winona. Kristen empieza mañana.—

—Pero- —

—Solo unas cuantas horas al día por ahora, Jim. Si continuas al ritmo en el que estas, vas a tener problemas de salud más importantes. Estoy preocupado por tu corazón y tu presión sanguínea. Ya no eres una jovencito.—

—Y me lo dice usted.— dijo Jim

—Voy a darte algunos suplementos vitamínicos. Y tengo entendido que has estado experimentando dolores de cabeza.—

—Waw, ¿te dijeron todo?—

Farnsworth sonrió. –Casi todo. Estaban preocupados por ti,Jim. Voy a darte algunos medicamentos para las migrañas. Te quiero aquí de vuelta para un chequeo la siguiente semana.—

—Doc- —

—Podría ponerte en un hospital después de todo hasta que vea que estés cuidando bien de ti mismo.—

Jim cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.—Eso es chantaje.—

—Si,— Farnsworth dijo asintiendo.

—Bien.—

—Mis enfermeras tienen tu paquete de cuidados. Y asegúrate de hacer una cita con Agnes antes de irte. Y quiero que descanses por lo que queda del día. Y no más emails o mensajes. Yorktown sobrevivirá sin tí por un día. La Comandante Knox puede manejar esto incluso si jura que no.—

—Ok. Así que ¿me puedo ir?—

—Sí. Están esperando por ti en la sala de espera.—

Jim asintió y salió por la puerta.

—¿Jim?—

—¿Si?—

—Aléjate de esos estimulantes también.—

Jim primero detuvo a la enfermera del Dr Farnsworth quien le dio las vitaminas y la medicina para la migraña y luego hizo una cita con la esposa de Farnsworth, Agnes, quién corrió del área de la recepción luego fue a encontrar a su madre, Spock y Sarvok sentados ahí esperando por él. Sarvok en realidad estaba sentado sobre el regazo de su papá y por alguna razón la vista del pequeño niño balanceando sus piernas sobre Spock hizo que su corazón le ardiera y doliera.

Ellos se pararon cuando Jim salió. Él evitó mirar a Spock y a su niño enfocándose en su madre.

—Hola.—

Ella lanzó el brazo que no estaba sosteniendo su bastón alrededor de su cintura, enterrando su cara en su pecho.—Oh, Jimmy.—

—Estoy bien, Mamá.—

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero suspiro un poco y se alejó.—Estas tan pálido.—

—Um, sí. Pero estoy bien. Me siento bien.—

Estaban todos en silencio en el camino de regreso a la granja. Una vez adentro, antes de que Jim pudiera hacer nada, Spock le estaba ordenando que se sentara en el sillón de la sala.

—Te traeré tú té.—

—Mi mamá - —

—Yo la vigilaré por el resto del día.—

—Spock- —

—Jim.—

Jim cerró sus ojos y se sentó en lasilla. –No quiero nada de ti.—

—Lo sé,— Spock dijo suavemente.—Pero no aceptaré un no por respuesta.—

Spock se fue para hacer el té y después de un momento escuchó a Sarvok conversando con su padre en la cocina. Cosas sobre pingüinos y su mamá.

Y hablando de madres, la de Jim vino y se sentó al lado de él en el sofá. Aún se movía lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo pero ella se había olvidado de la caminadora y el bastón esta vez.

—En verdad lo odias, ¿no es así?—

Jim reclinó su cabeza en la silla. Dios, como deseaba poder decir que odiaba a Spock. Pero era imposible.—No.—

—¿Pero no lo amas?—

—Yo solo…—Él trago fuertemente.—Desearía que se mantuviera alejado.—

—Me espan- asustaste hoy.—

Él alcanzó por su mano.—Lo sé. Lo siento.—

—Eres todo lo que me queda, Jim. No sé qué haría sin ti.—

Él asintió, apretando su mano. Deseaba que pudiera reciprocar el sentimiento o decir algo para tranquilizarla. Pero la verdad era que todavía se sentía tan adormecido, tan patético en casi…todo.

Se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que en realidad sintió algo. Y no podía pensarlo. Miró a sus muñecas, las cicatrices allí. Seguro, había sobrevivido a su intento de suicidio. Nunca olvidaría la angustia en la cara de Huesos no importa cuánto viviera, cuando él lo encontró apenas vivo. Tal vez ahí fue cuando. Tal vez.

Jim simplemente no sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen kudos y comentarios.


	9. Duele cada vez que te veo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota ORIGINAL DEL AUTOR IvanW:  
> Este capítulo tiene angst. No voy a mentir, si eso no es lo suyo, deberían saltarse este capítulo, e incluso tal vez este fic.  
> El título de este capítulo viene de la canción de Gnash, “I Hate U, I Love U”.Una canción que me gusta mucho si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla completa. Parece muy apropiada para el Spirk.  
> Nota de CHICACLAMP para la VERSION TRADUCIDA  
> Hola a todos los que siguen leyendo y se los agradezco gracias . Los que sabían y los no sabían las traducciones que hacia las realizaba sin supervisión y por eso la cantidad de errores que usualmente tenía. Sin embargo tuve la gran fortuna de que uno de los lectores se ofreciera a realizar ese tedioso trabajo. Quiero agradecer muchísimo a Angie quien ahora es mi Beta por ser tan buena conmigo y no enojarse por los errores tan infantiles que cometo. Gracias Angie!! Contar con alguien tan paciente y generosa cómo tú es lo mejor que me ha pasado en un tiempo. (Después de conocer el johnlock este año xD)

La noche se había vuelto fría, pero a Jim le agradaba. A diferencia de todo lo demás, sí sentía el clima. El frío se filtraba en sus huesos y se mantenía ahí, dándole dolores que antes no habían estado ahí incluso cuando fue cinco años más joven de lo que era ahora. Pero no le molestaban los dolores porque le recordaban que en algún lugar muy profundo todavía seguía vivo.

Cuando nadie le prestaba atención, y Jim añoraba por los días en que aquello era más frecuente de lo que ahora era, él agarraba su abrigo, se lo ponía y salía por una puerta lateral que nadie conocía. El cielo estaba despejado aparentemente pero su respiración regresaba en forma de neblina alrededor de él. Los día se estaban poniendo más fríos, también, pronto empezaría a comenzar las noches frígidas.

Para cuando Jim había tomado la responsabilidad de dirigir Yorktown, él había esperado nunca tener que pasar otro invierno en Riverside. De hecho, hubiera sido preferible nunca tener que volver a poner un pie en esta tierra otra vez, en serio. No lo extrañaba. Nunca lo hacía. No de la manera que extrañaba las estrellas. La exploración. Pero aquello era para hombres más jóvenes que él ahora. Y..Dios, eso era deprimente.

Se alejó del escalón y entro al patio.

Este lugar estaba atestado con recuerdos que Jim solo deseaba poder olvidar. Golpizas. Abuso verbal. Alguna vez había estado ansioso por irse. Para irse a un lugar llamado Tarsus IV. Lejos de Frank y de la miseria de ahí.

_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas._

Sacó el estuche que había llenado más temprano y giro la tapa para abrirlo. Hizo su cabeza a un costado para mirar a aquellas estrellas que extrañaba mientras tomaba un buen trago del whisky que quemó su garganta.

Escuchó el crujido de pisadas cerca e incluso pudo lidiar con el hecho de no sobresaltarse. Él había sabido que su soledad duraba poco. No tuvo que mirar para saber que era Spock. Podía olerlo. Podría percibir su esencia en cualquier lugar. Lo había memorizado incluso antes de que Spock pasara tres días marcándolo.

—Creo que probablemente está demasiado frío aquí para ti.— Jim dijo calmadamente.

—Soy más adaptable a distintos climas de lo que te imaginas.

—No lo sé. Supongo que puedes adaptarte a todo en realidad.—

—De alguna manera eso sonó como un insulto y no como un cumplido.—

Jim sonrió un poco, manteniendo su mirada en las estrellas.—No tengo el hábito de permitirme ninguna de los dos, señor Spock.—

—¿Es tan insoportable adentro?—

—Sí,— respondió honestamente.

—Mi presencia- —

—Es intrusiva. Sí. Pero esta vez no es particularmente tu culpa.—

—Explícate.—

—Esta casa. Esta tierra. Me sostiene con una presión y no me deja ir.—Bajo la mirada al estuche que sostenía y tomó otro sorbo. Lo empujó en la dirección de Spock. Para su sorpresa Spock lo tomó y dio un sorbo antes de devolvérselo a Jim.

—Podrías llevar a tu madre a cualquier lado. A Yorktown si así lo desearas.—

—Y tal vez llegará a eso. Pero por todo el odio que siento hacia este lugar, a ella le gusta. Es su hogar. Ella habla de no tener nada más que a mí y a este lugar.—

—Creo que ella preferiría perder este lugar antes que a ti.—

—No lo sé.— Jim se encogió de hombros.

—¿Crees que ella escogería una casa sobre ti?—

Jim cambió de expresión, cerró el estuche y lo metió en su bolsillo.—Ya te lo había dicho, nunca nadie me escoge.—

—Yo lo haría.—Las palabras eran suaves y calmadas, llevadas por la fría brisa.

Jim las escuchó igualmente.—Ah, pero no lo hiciste.—

—Ese fue un error.—

—Hay errores de los que no puedes recuperarte, Spock.—

Spock se mantuvo en silencio mientras se acercaba hacia donde Jim estaba parado. Una vocesita en su interior casi lo hizo moverse, pero se mantuvo firme. Al menos tenía eso.

—Cuéntame de las cicatrices.—

—¿Qué hay que decir?—

—¿Por qué tú…—Spock se detuvo. Había estado mirando al cielo, pero ahora su mirada estaba sobre el perfil de Jim.—Tu intestaste suicidarte.—

—Buena deducción.—

—Dijiste que no fue por causa mía, pero no puedo evitar creer que mis acciones con respecto a ti contribuyeron a eso.—

Él negó con la cabeza, cansado y triste.—¿Qué importa ahora?Esta en el pasado.—

—Me gustaría creer que tus intentos de lastimarte a ti mismo lo están.—dijo  Spock.—Y aun así trabajas hasta el punto del agotamiento y el deterioro físico.—

—Eso en realidad no es de tu incumbencia.—

—Tu eres de mi incumbencia ya sea que lo desees o no. Me preocupo por ti más de lo que me preocupo por nadie.—

Jim se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.—Tienes las manera más extraña de demostrarlo.—

Spock asintió tensamente.—Reconozco que mis fallas han sido muchas. Casarme con Nyota. No terminar nuestro matrimonio cuando debí hacerlo. El creer que quedándome con ella para criar a nuestro hijo tomara precedencia sobre todo lo demás.—

—En serio, Spock. No quiero una lista de lo que percibes como tus defectos. Tal vez me importó una vez, pero ya no más **.** Mi corazón no puede aguantar el ser destrozado tantas veces antes de que se cierre completamente.–

—Probaré mi amor por tí.—

Jim suspiró. —No quiero que lo hagas.—

Spock bajo la mirada al piso. —Te has apartado de todos. Estas atravesando por muchas cosas con tu madre pero tu corazón no está aquí. Me merezco cualquier desaire y  cólera que sientas contra mí. Pero incluso has evitado todo contacto con Leonard.—

—¿Y qué?—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque él tuvo que revivirme después de estar prácticamente muerto otra vez y estoy condenadamente enojado. Él debería haberme dejado para que me desangrara. Dejarme para morirme y pudrirme. Pero no. Él no lo permitió. Y aquí estoy. Vivo pero no. Y odio eso. Y lo odio a él. Y la odio a ella.—Jim alejó la mirada, cruzando los brazos entre su pecho.

—Y tú me odias.— Spock susurró.

Jim se dio la vuelta hacia Spock. Su visión nublada con lágrimas de ira que no derramaría. Agarró la cara de Spock con ambas manos y presionó sus labios con los de Spock, besándolo fuertemente con toda la furia reprimida ardiendo a través de él. Spock contuvo el aliento ante el contacto pero no se alejó, devolviendo de repente el no tan gentil beso con un fervor idéntico.

Por un momento, Jim dejó que los sentimientos fluyeran, permitiéndolos entrar, el cariño, la ternura. Cerró sus ojos mientras Spock tomaba control del beso.

Pero no. No esta vez

Alejó su boca de la de Spock y se apartó de él.

Jim negó con la cabeza.—¿Tú?No. Yo te amo como siempre lo he hecho. Como siempre lo haré hasta que deje de respirar. La única manera de deshacerme de este amor es morirme. No _te_ odio, Spock. _Me_ odio.—

Esta vez le dio la espalda a Spock y se fue caminando. No hacia la casa pero hacia el patio, más y más lejos. Pero la opresión en su pecho no cesaba sin importar que tan lejos de Spock se fuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco sus kudos y sugerencias o comentarios. :)


	10. ¿Estás buscando un precio que pagar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi Angie por su colaboración. Y como siempre el crédito IvanW.  
> Este trabajo es sólo una traducción.

El granero estaba frío y desolado. Era muy poco usado ahora.

Alguna vez había dado hogar a algunos caballos, incluso a una vaca. El patio incluso una vez solía tener un gallinero. Calentado en el invierno, por supuesto. Pero cuando Jim regresó de Tarsus IV, las gallinas habían desaparecido. No mucho tiempo después los caballos y la vaca los siguieron.

Una vez, este granero, este lugar, había sido frecuentado por el maldito idiota más grande que Jim hubiera conocido. O eso creía. Resultó que había algo mucho peor que Frank ahí afuera. Kodos, Nero, Kahn, Krall. Tantos, en realidad, que Jim perdió la cuenta. A veces ahora todos ellos  bailaban en su cabeza hasta que era casi difícil de recordar los actos de los que cada uno fue responsable.

Pero Frank…si, Jim recordaba al bastardo muy bien ciertamente.

Se trepó sobre la golpeada y vieja Ford– hacía mucho que dejaron de fabricarlas– y levantó las piernas para sentarse en el capó. Se rio de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil como cuándo había sido joven.

–A decir verdad, nunca pensé que llegaría a esta edad.–habló en voz alta.

Su acosador vulcano de detuvo en el umbral.–No estaba consciente de que sabías de mi presencia.–

–No eres tan silencioso como piensas que eres. Además, sabía que me seguirías. Estas decidido a no dejarme solo.–

Spock se acercó a la vieja Ford y trepó para sentarse al lado de él, sus piernas rectas en frente de él. Lo había hecho con facilidad, claro.

–Cuando hablas de no dejarte, difícilmente puedo culparme si mantengo mi vigilia.–

–Me refiero a que pase por muchas porquerías cuando fui capitán de la Enterprise. Vamos Spock, a veces te preguntabas si yo lo lograría sin hacer que me maten también. –

Spock frunció sus labios. –Eras bastante descuidado a menudo. Pero también muy ingenioso.–

–Solo dices eso porque piensas que quieres hacerlo conmigo.–

– No sé qué significa “hacerlo contigo” en este preciso caso, sin embargo, tú ya sabes de mi deseo de reconciliación.

–¿No tienes que estar en una relación antes de poder reconciliarte?–Jim negó con la cabeza.–¿Cómo es que tú te quedaste con el niño en lugar de que lo hiciera ella?–Trató de no hacer que la forma en que dijo “ella” sonara tan amarga como estaba seguro que lo hacía. Lo intentó un poco de todas maneras.

–Como te dije, está visitando a su hermano en Andoria.–

–Mmm. Es solo que ella siempre ha sido muy buena para aferrarse a las cosas que considera suyas. Y dijiste que ella sabía que venias aquí.–

–Sospechó que deseará conservar su custodia muy pronto,– Spock dijo tranquilamente.–Sus expectativas son que tú y yo estaremos juntos.–

Jim lo miró pero la expresión de Spock estaba completamente en blanco.–¿Por qué esperaría eso?–

–Sabe de mis sentimientos por ti. Y cree que tú eres la causa del final de mi relación con ella. –

–Todo eso es culpa tuya en lo que a mí respecta.–

–Yo estaría de acuerdo.–

Jim suspiró,–Deberíamos conducir esta cosa hasta afuera y parquearla allí para que podamos mirar las estrellas.–

–¿No está muy frío para hacer eso?–

–Esto no es nada, Spock. Espera a que se ponga realmente frío. –Jim rió.

Spock no respondió a eso y Jim se acostó, mirando al techo del granero. Estaba lleno de agujeros.

–¿Alguna vez piensas en cómo fue para ellos?–preguntó Jim.

–¿Para nuestras contrapartes?–

–Sí. Yo no supe mucho. El embajador Spock realmente no me dijo mucho sobre el otro yo. Era solo un-un presentimiento creo.–

Spock se recostó a su lado, también contemplando el techo.–¿Un presentimiento?–

–De que tal vez ellos eran…más que amigos. Al menos por un poco tiempo. Creo que…mucho después. No cuando eran jóvenes.–

Spock asintió. –Creo que estas en lo correcto. Habían algunas de sus pertenencias en una caja que me dejo después de su muerte que me dieron esa impresión también.–

–¿Crees que es por eso que estamos atraídos el uno al otro?¿Por ellos?¿Y no por nosotros?–

–Ha habido veces cuando gustosamente hubiera buscado por tal excusa para justificar el por qué te deseo tanto como lo hago,– Spock dijo suavemente.–Viene de una constante universal. Seguramente eso explicaría la locura. Al final creo que ellos se vincularon y fueron t’hy’la. Hermano, amigo, amante, pareja. Había un vínculo mental entre ellos, creo, que ellos pelearon contra ello. Específicamente mi contraparte. Fue tan lejos que empezó con el Kolinahr.–

–¿Él te dijo todo eso?–

–Habían algunos diarios entre sus pertenencias como también algunas conversaciones personales que tuvimos mientras él se debilitaba.– Spock dudó, y luego dijo muy cuidadosamente,–Pero tú y yo no hemos compartido un vínculo mental que nos predisponga a estar juntos. Lo que los unió no tuvo ninguna colusión directa de lo que sucede entre nosotros.–

Jim pensó en aquello por un largo tiempo en silencio. –Así que, lo que estás diciendo es que nosotros no nos sentimos atraídos porque tenemos que.–

–Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo. Creo que el embajador era de la opinión de que tú y yo seguiríamos su patrón y que compartimos el preciado vínculo t’hy’la como ellos lo hicieron, por siempre atraídos al lado del otro.–

–Pero no compartimos un vínculo especial,– suspiró Jim.

–No lo hacemos. En este universo y en esta línea del tiempo, tenemos libre albedrío.–

–¿Es por eso que la escogiste sobre mí?–

Spock negó con la cabeza. –Estaba con Nyota incluso antes de que nos conociéramos y en esos encuentros iniciales no te encontré exactamente como alguien de influencia positiva.–

Jim se rió ante eso. ¿Por qué demonios no? –Me odiabas, es lo que hacías.–

–El odio es una palabra muy fuerte para aquello, pero te encontraba un tanto desagradable.–

–Un tanto.–

–Cuando me entere de la relación de nuestras contrapartes y su vínculo, sí busque descubrir si tal cosa existía entre nosotros dos.–

–Y no lo encontraste.– Jim asintió.

–Precisamente. Y aun así… la razón por la que sospechaba que compartíamos un vínculo fue porque ya no te encontraba nada desagradable.–

–Y la razón para eso debe haber sido porque estábamos predispuestos como parejas predestinadas,– Jim adivinó.

–Eso es lo que creí. Pero cuando descubrí que ese no era el caso, me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era obra de mis acciones y de las tuyas. No había ningún vínculo antiguo llevándome hacia ti. Eras tú guiándome hacia ti.–

Jim giró la cabeza para encarar a Spock, mirándolo.

–Mis sentimientos por ti se volvieron parecidos a una obsesión.– Admitió Spock.–Y sentí que era algo poco saludable. Nyota era tranquila. Era agradable estar con ella.–

–Y yo no lo era.–

Spock dudó, pero luego asintió. –No lo eras. La emociones que causabas en mi eran más oscuras, más primitivas. Pasión, deseo. Esas nunca las había sentido tan intensamente. No podía empujarte completamente lejos, aunque tal vez a veces me hubiera gustado, porque tenerte como amigo era mejor que el no hacerlo. Y aun así mientras nuestra misión estaba terminando y Nyota sugirió que nos vinculemos en la manera Vulcana y nos casáramos en la tradición Humana, parecía como si fuera la respuesta para finalmente adormecer mis sentimientos por ti de una vez y por todas.–

Jim regresó a mirar al techo. Su pecho dolía donde se suponía que su corazón debía latir. –Así que tú no querías amarme. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme sobre eso?–

–No tengo respuesta para eso.–Admitió Spock.–Lo que he hecho esta seguramente más allá de cualquier redención. Y aun así pido por eso.–

–¿Y Yorktown?– Se sintió tan cansado de repente, tan exhausto, ni siquiera estaba seguro que podría moverse si una bestia gigante de Delta Vega apareciera de repente.

–Ya no pude luchar más contra el amor que sentía por ti.–

–Te refieres a la lujuria.–

–Eso fue solo una parte,– Spock concordó.–No puedo negar que te encuentro físicamente estimulante.–

–Solía soñar sobre vincularme contigo.– Sintió la mirada de Spock sobre él mientras respiraba con fuerza. –Como eso tendría que ser un acto de intimidad final, compartir mentes así. Y después…y después…te vinculaste con Uhura.–

Jim negó con la cabeza.–En este momento, solo quiero golpearte en la cara. ¿Sabes? Diste una maldita vuelta a toda mi vida en Yorktown. Me hiciste querer todo de nuevo cuando ya no lo quería. Y luego tu solo te fuiste como si yo no fuera nada. –

–Jim—

Jim se sentó entonces. Supuso que si podía moverse después de todo. Se deslizó del capó del auto hasta caer sobre sus pies.

–Pides por redención. Supongo que quieres otra oportunidad. Y lo gracioso es que mi cabeza salta ante eso. Piensa “¡SI! Spock quiere estar conmigo.” Pero aquí.– Apuntó con su pulgar a su pecho. –Escucho “Huye tan rápido como puedas. Lo más lejos que puedas.”–

Inclinó la cabeza,–No sé si merezcas esa oportunidad, Spock.– Jim exhaló muy lentamente y miró al Vulcano. –Mejor voy a ver cómo esta ella. ¿Dónde está el niño?–

–Dormido. Y le dije que estuviera atento también.– Spock también se levantó del auto.–¿Quieres que me vaya?–

–¿Lo quiero? Ya no lo sé. Pero lo harás. Siempre te vas de mí como todos lo hacen.–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. :)


	11. Ahora mi vida está llamando sin poder decir hacia donde está yendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo :). Como saben todo el crédito al autor. Capítulo corregido solo por mí, así que me disculpo por cualquier error horroroso.

Jim despertó bañado en sudor y dolorosamente excitado. Se preguntó, brevemente, si había estado soñando, pero entonces decidió que realmente no importaba. Raramente recordaba sueños estos días. Alguna vez había tenido terribles pesadillas que no se iban. Ahora…incluso los sueños lo escapaban.

Deslizó su mano hacia abajo hacia su grueso pene, agarrándolo con sus ásperos y callosos dedos que se movían de arriba a abajo por su largo, no gentilmente, no frenéticamente, solo con un firme estirón rítmico que lo tuvo desparramándose sobre sus sábanas en minutos.

Se dió la vuelta sobre su espalda, mirando al techo, aunque la luz apenas había empezado a alumbrar por la ventana de la habitación, su puño aun envuelto en su ahora flácido pene. Desinteresadamente lo frotó de arriba a abajo hasta que empezó a mostrar signos de vida una vez más.

El tocarse a sí mismo era la única forma de aliviarse que Jim conseguía estos días. Hubo muchas oportunidades en Yorktown. Aquellos que trabajaban con él quienes eran los suficientemente ambiciosos para pensar que al acostarse con el Almirante los llevaría a algún lugar. Pero Jim los ignoró. No quería interacción de esa clase con nadie. No ahora. Así que su mano se había vuelto familiar.

Jim alcanzó a la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y abrió el cajón. Saco el lubricante y un dildo. Humectó los dedos de la mano que no sostenía su pene con lubricante y los metió en su interior. Se mordió los labios ante la estrecha sensación, conteniendo un gemido. Después de aflojarse, lubricó el dildo y lo empujó dentro de sí en lugar de sus dedos mientras continuaba ocupándose de su ahora completa erección.

Le tomó un poco más encontrar su orgasmo esa segunda vez, pero el dildo siendo empujado y sacado dentro y fuera de su trasero hizo el orgasmo más intenso mientras se venía completamente, enterrando sus gritos en la almohada.

Cuando su palpitante corazón se calmó, se levantó de la cama con las piernas tambaleantes e hizo a un lado las sábanas y mantas en su lugar antes de dirigirse al baño. Lavó y seco el dildo, , regresándolo a su lugar en el cajón antes de volver al baño para su ducha.

Todavía era temprano cuando salió, vestido con jeans y una camisa de franela, de su habitación. Estaba sorprendido, por lo tanto, de encontrar a Sarvok parado en el pasillo, sosteniendo a su pingüino de peluche del que parecía tan encariñado. Estaba parpadeando muy cautelosamente mirando a Jim.

–Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí afuera?–

Sarvok continuó mirando a Jim como si estuviera hablando otro idioma. Tal vez lo hacía.

–¿Tu Papá sabe dónde estás?–

Sarvok sonrió. Pero esa era toda la respuesta que Jim tuvo.

Él suspiró.–Bien. Ven conmigo.–Se agachó para tomar la pequeña manito del niño y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir abajo.

Era claro cuando llegaron a la cocina que ellos dos eran los únicos despiertos. Definitivamente hacía frío en la casa así que Jim encendió la temperatura antes de cargar al niño y sentarlo en el mostrador. Sarvok estaba utilizando un pijama enterizo decorado por todo lado con pequeñas ranas.

–Así que, niño, ¿qué comes y tomas?–

–Leche. Cereal.–

–¿Si? Bueno. Um. No te muevas ni nada.–Jim suspiró.–Dios, necesito café.–Levantó al niño del mostrador y lo puso en el piso.–Incluso yo sé que no puedes dejar a un niño desatendido.–

Fue al refrigerador y tomó un cartón de leche que supuso Spock había comprado.

–Jim,–dijo Sarvok.

Jim bajo la mirada observándolo. –¿Si?–

–Tengo que hacer pipí **.** –

–¿Pipí? Oh rayos.–Jim tomó al niño de la mano y se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo Spock. Guió a Sarvok al baño y prendió la luz. –Sabes cómo hacer pipí, ¿verdad?–

–Sip.–Sarvok bajó la mirada a su pijama esperando.

–Oh.–Jim se agachó al lado del niño y se deshizo de su pijama.–Ya veo la falla en estas cosas. Bien, haz lo tuyo.–

Sarvok lo miró.

–¿Quieres que mire a otro lado?¿eres tímido, huh? Bueno.–Jim miró a un lado, escuchando el sonido que se producía cuando tocaba el excusado. Sin darse la vuelta, preguntó.–¿Ya terminaste?–

–Sí.–

Jim volteó y lo llevó al fregadero.–Lávate las manos.–

Mientras el niño hacía eso, Jim le acomodó el pijama.

–Bien, vamos. Preparemos tu desayuno.–

Regresaron a la cocina y Jim acomodó a Sarvok con un tazón de leche y cereal que también descubrió Spock había comprado. Estaba preparándose su propio café cuando Spock bajó corriendo por las escaleras, con su cabello parado

–¡Sarvok!–

Jim movió la cabeza.–Cálmate, Spock. Esta aquí.– Señaló al niño que muy contento se metía cereal en su boca.

Spock se puso verde y se acercó rápidamente a su hijo.–Sarvok, no debes dejar nuestra habitación sin decirme.–

–Ok.–

–Papá estaba preocupado.–

–Jim,– dijo Sarvok, apuntando a Jim.

–Gracias por atenderlo.–

–Nah, no fue nada.–

–Aun así, no era mi intención aumentar tu carga.–Spock dijo tranquilamente.

Jim resopló ante eso y se permitió sonreír mientras daba una probada a su café.–Le ayudé a orinar y le di cereal. Pude arreglármelas.–

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y por un minuto Jim frunció el ceño, intentando descubrir quién podría ser. Luego se dio cuenta de repente. –Esa debe ser la enfermara para mamá–. Me olvidé que vendría.–

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con una joven y linda rubia.

–¿Almirante Kirk?–saludó ella con excesivo entusiasmo.

–Si.–

–Soy Kristen. La hija de Marcy Baker. El _doc_ Farnsworth me envió.–

Su cara juvenil y estilo campirano le recordaban a Jim que estaba en Riverside. No que pudiera olvidarlo en realidad.

–Vamos adentro, Kristen.–

Ella lo pasó suavemente con una sonrisa alegre y un bolso médico grande.– Y debo decir, señor, que es un verdadero honor conocerlo. Usted es una leyenda.–

Sus labios se contrajeron **.** –Difícilmente soy una leyenda.–

–Oh, sí lo es, señor. Lo admiro enormemente.– Se giró mientras entraban a la cocina y su sonrisa se hizo más radiante cuando alcanzó a ver a Sarvok sentado al lado de donde Spock estaba parado.–Oh, y ¿quién es este?–

–Amigos. Spock y su hijo, Sarvok.–

–Oh, Spock, señor.–Kristen asintió.–Se también de usted, claro. Mi hermano está en la Academia de la Flota Estelar y habla de ambos todo el tiempo. Se va a poner muy celoso.–

–Señorita Baker,– Spock la saludó.

–Kristen, por favor.– Se dio la vuelta hacia Jim. –Si gusta, iré y despertaré a su madre y atenderé sus necesidades matutinas.–

–En realidad, pienso que sería mejor que lo haga yo. Por esta primera vez. Podría perturbarse al ser despertada por una extraña. Sírvete cuanto café gustes.–

Jim bajó  al vestíbulo a la habitación de su madre. Golpeó ligeramente la puerta y la abrió después de una breve pausa.

–¿Mamá?–

Ella se sentó.–¿George? George, ¿eres tú?–

Él fue a la cama  y se sentó al borde.–No, mamá. Soy Jim.–

Su ojos se fruncieron  en confusión.–¿Jim?–

–Tu hijo. George- George, tu esposo, está muerto, mamá.¿Recuerdas?–

Su mirada se encontró con la de él, luego su expresión se desmoronó. –¿Muerto?–

–Si.–Él puso su mano sobre su rostro.–Yo soy Jim.–

–Jim,– ella susurró. Luego empezó a llorar. Se inclinó contra él.–Jim.–

Él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.–Si.–

–No- no puedo recordar su cara a veces,¿sabes? Lo intento y nada se me aparece.–

–Está bien, mamá. No tienes que esforzarte demasiado.–

–No está bien. Los recuerdos son todo lo que tengo de él.– ella sollozo.–Y ahora ellos también se pierden.–

Jim cerró sus ojos, haciendo hacer pasar el tumulto de emociones que sintió de repente. ¿Qué pasaba con su insensibilidad? Se suponía que debía sentirse entumecido.

–Odio esto, Jim. Lo odio. Solo quiero morir.–

Y Jim no podía culparla. ¿Cómo podía?

Él acarició su cabello.–Espera.–

Se levantó y fue a su armario y removió la enmarcada holofoto. Se la acercó hasta donde ella estaba.

–Mira, mamá. Este es papá. Estos son tú y papá. ¿Recuerdas?–

Era una foto de ellos sobre la PX70 que ella le había contado años antes. Ambos sonreían, con los cabellos volando en el viento.

Él se la entregó.–¿Ves?–

Ella recorrió sus dedos sobre la foto. –Solía volverme loca.–

–Si.–sonrió él. Acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja.–La enfermera que el Doctor Farnsworth envió esta aquí. Su nombre es Kristen.–

Ella asintió.–Supongo que tengo que verme presentable.–

Él le besó la frente.–Yo te ayudaré.–

Cuando se movía para levantarse, ella se aferró a él.

–Te amo, Jimmy.–

–Sé que lo haces, mamá.– Se levantó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero leer sus comentarios y sugerencias. Saludos :) y gracias por leerlo.


	12. Y ha pasado un tiempo desde que puedo decir que no era adicto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa :)...Nuevo capítulo. Ire actualizando más seguido(o al menos eso espero xD) puesto que ya tengo mis siguientes proyectos marcados...solo falta que los autores me autoricen para hacerlo. De la misma manera espero que les agrade y como siempre el crédito a IvanW autor original de la obra cuyo link es http://download.archiveofourown.org/works/7750225. Yo solo lo traduzco y por cierto por el momento sin beta reader asi que me disculpo por cualquier error T.T

Jim tomó la primera bocanada de su cigarrillo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y por un momento esperaba que fuera su sombra, Spock. Así que estaba ligeramente sorprendido  cuando vió que era la enfermera, Kristen. El la miró sospechosamente. Básicamente de la misma manera que miraba a todos estos días.

–Fumar es algo malo para usted,–dijo ella alegremente.

–No te ofendas, Kristen, pero estas aquí para atender a mi madre no a mí.–

–No se preocupe, Almirante. Aun así, sigue siendo malo para usted.–

Una sonrisa se dibujó ligeramente en sus labios. Ella era tierna, esta chica, con su cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos azules. Pero eso era todo lo que ella era. Una mera niña.– En realidad, no fumo.–

Ella arqueó una delineada ceja mirándolo en una imitación bastante decente de cómo lo hacia Spock por cierto.

–Solía hacerlo. Hace mucho tiempo. Dejé de hacerlo en el espacio. Pero aquí…– Lo botó al suelo y lo pisó hasta que se apagó y miró algo confundido como Kristen se agachaba para levantarlo.

–Ensuciar es malo.–explicó ella.

–No creo que alguna vez haya sido como tú.–

–¿Cómo así, señor?–

–Serio, supongo.– El negó con la cabeza y miró a lo lejos hacia los campos.

–Lo hace ver como si fuera algo malo,–Kristen dijo suavemente.–Su mamá está tomando una siesta. La alimenté, bañé, y jugué algo de “Go Fish” con ella. Lo hizo bien.–

–Bueno, no creo que “Go Fish” sea terriblemente complicado.–

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche.–Cualquier cosa puede serlo cuando estas lidiando con volver a la normalidad.–

–Si.–Sintió la recriminación en sus palabras y sabía que lo merecía.–¿Piensas que lo hará?–

–¿Hará qué?–

–Volver a la normalidad.–

–Tan normal como pueda ayudarla,–replicó ella.–El derrame causó un poco de daño neurológico. La terapia puede ayudar con algo de ello, ciertamente, pero no todo.–

Jim asintió y se movió hacia un costado de la casa donde estaban las sillas. Como esperaba, ella lo siguió y se sentó también.–Así que, realmente, ella no será capaz de valerse por si misma nunca más. ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?–

Kristen dudó pero luego asintió lentamente. –Yo pienso que la peor cosa que uno puede hacer por la familia de un paciente es darles falsas esperanzas, Almirante. Considerando cuan grave el derrame fue, ella lo está haciendo extremadamente bien, pero eso no significa que será capaz de quedarse por su cuenta y ver por todas sus necesidades.–

Jim inclinó su cabeza atrás contra la silla.–Podría llevarla a Yorktown conmigo. Pero ella quiere quedarse en este muladar.– Dio un respiro.–Así que con eso ya no la puedo poner en un lugar de asistencia. Mis opciones son contratar a alguien para quedarse aquí con ella o retirarme y cuidar de ella yo mismo.–

–¿Qué es lo que usted desea hacer?–

Irme. Desaparecer. Que nunca se escuché de mi otra vez por nadie. Deja de existir, tal vez. No dijo nada de eso en voz alta, pero eso– eso era lo que sentía.

–No quiero quedarme aquí.–admitió.

–No hay buenos recuerdos aquí.–

El resopló ante ello.–Eso es quedarse demasiado corto. ¿Cómo está tu mamá?–Se acomodó en la silla para mirarla. Pudo ver que la había sorprendido con el abrupto cambio de tema.

–Oh. Le está yendo bien. Ella habla de usted, sabe.–

–¿Ah si? ¿Qué es lo que dice?–

–Habla sobre cómo ustedes dos solían andar siempre juntos cuando eran jóvenes.–

Jim se rió–¿siempre juntos?

Kristen asintió, ruborizando se ligeramente.–Mi hermano y yo pensamos que ella lo inventó. Porque usted es famoso. Y todos quieren decir que durmieron con una persona famosa. Además es algo que ella decía para enojar a mi papá.–

–¿Lo hacía?¿Enojarlo?–

Ella sonrió ligeramente. –Si pero ella probablemente se arrepentía de incitarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Papá solía golpearnos bastante bien. O debería decir bastante mal.–

–Lamento escuchar eso.–

–No puedo decir que ninguno de nosotros se lamentó cuando el cayó muerto por un ataque al corazón. Demasiada bebida y cosas por el estilo.–Kristen alejó la vista a la distancia. –Cuando era muy pequeña solía imaginar que usted era mi papi.–

–¿Yo?–preguntó el sobresaltado.

–Claro. ¿Quién no querría a James T. Kirk como su padre en lugar del Tonto Joe Titán? Hay una razón por la cual utilizo Baker. No quiero tener nada que ver con él. Nunca lo quise, nunca lo querré.–

–Lo entiendo. En serio lo hago.–

–Asi que…¿ella mintió verdad? Ustedes dos nunca durmieron juntos.–

Jim negó con la cabeza.–En realidad, lo hicimos. Una vez o dos. Nada serio. Pero ella era un poco mayor que yo así que, uhm, bueno, sí. Yo era un idiota entonces. Había regresado de –de un lugar realmente miserable y odiaba todo y a todos. Marcy fue buena conmigo. –

–Wow,–dijo Kristen, sus labios abiertos en asombro.–Todo este tiempo pensé que ella lo estaba inventando. Maldición. Espere a que le diga a mi hermano.–

Jim se rió al escucharle.–Créeme, Kristen. No soy nada especial.–

–Claro que lo es. Le dije, usted es una leyenda. Todas las cosas que ha hecho.  Las veces que ha salvado la Tierra y otros planetas. Usted salvó Yorktown.–

–Hace mucho tiempo ya.  –

Ella se quedó en silencio por un rato.–¿Y el Comandante Spock?–

–¿Qué hay con él?–

–Creo que a él le gusta usted.–

–Es complicado,–Le dijo Jim.

Kristen asintió.–La mayoría de las cosas lo son.–

–¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Puedes pensar en alguien para que se quede con mi madre?–

–Puedo preguntar a mis conocidos. Lo haría yo misma pero no lo sé. Creo que mi novio me pedirá que me case con él y si eso pasa, probablemente dejaremos Riverside.–

–Todos se van de Riverside.–

*****

–La Srta. Baker parece eficiente,–Spock le dijo  esa noche después de que Jim saliera de la habitación de su madre una vez que él consiguió calmarla para que se recostara.

–Sí, me gusta. Ella es buena. Y bastante agradable pero un poco habladora.–

–Si noté que pasó algo de tiempo afuera hablando contigo.–

–Un poco de adoración heroica, creo–

Spock asintió.–Entendible.–

Jim fue a la cocina–¿Lo es?–

–Sí.–

–Aparentemente ella deseaba que yo fuera su papá cuando era pequeña.–Jim comenzó a prepararse un poco de té y también para Spock.

–¿Es posible?–Spock preguntó con tanta curiosidad que Jim lo miró.

–Todo es posible. Su madre y yo tuvimos sexo un par de veces en ese entonces. –Jim pensó en los brillantes ojos azules de Kristen.–Si, es posible.–

–¿Su madre hubiera ocultado tal información?–

Jim le dio una taza de té, luego alcanzó por una para sí mismo.–Yo lo habría hecho si fuera ella. Especialmente en ese tiempo.–Se encogió de hombros–¿Quién sabe? Ella está mejor sin mí como su padre, de eso si estoy seguro.–No importaba que su padre hubiera sido abusivo según ella. Jim hubiera sido un terrible y ausente papá. Él no había querido niños. Ni siquiera le gustaban los niños. Ni siquiera cuando el mismo había sido uno.–¿Dónde está tu hijo?–

–Sarvok está durmiendo.–

Jim asintió. Se apoyó contra el mostrador y miró de reojo a Spock. Le dolía mirar al vulcano porque incluso ahora, sin importar cuan profundo lo hubiese enterrado, el amor seguía ahí. Y el deseo desbordante también. Justo en ese minuto quería arrastrarse sobre Spock, estrujar sus labios contra los suyos, joderlo hasta que ambos estuvieran recostados sobre el piso sangrando.

–Ahora tengo una decisión que tomar.–

Spock inclinó su cabeza–¿Y cuál es esa?–

–¿Renuncio a Yorktown para convertirme en un gentilhombre granjero?–

–¿Harías eso? –

Miró a Spock fijamente–Yorktown está lleno de malos recuerdos para mí.–

–Jim.–

Tomó un sorbo de su té.–Spock.–

–No puedo expresar mi arrepentimiento por lo que pasó entre nosotros.–

–Podrías intentarlo.–

–Jim–

–Arrepentirse es ilógico, Spock. Y aun así…me arrepiento que pasara también. –

Spock no respondió, meramente miró a Jim como si estuviera observando en lo más profundo de él, buscando por el alma de Jim.

–Desearía que nunca te hubiera dejado tocarme,– Jim dijo suavemente.–Es como una marca en mi piel. Y no importa cuántas veces intente borrarte– todavía te siento. Recuerdo tu sabor. Y lo–lo odio.– Puso la taza sobre la mesa. Necesitaba irse a la cama antes de que verdaderamente quisiera arrastrarse sobre Spock. Se arrepentiría de ello en la mañana. Y maldición, no podía ponerse en _esa_ posición nuevamente. –Buenas noches, Spock.–

Jim se hizo campo para moverse pasando a Spock pero mientras lo hacía, la mano de Spock lo alcanzó y lo sujetó de la muñeca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo y agradezco cualquier comentario, sugerencia y basicamente cualquier cosa de la quieran comentar :).


	13. Necesito la oscuridad, la dulzura, la tristeza, la debilidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia le pertenece a IvanW. Yo solo me encargué de hacer la traducción(sin mi beta, por lo que absolutamente todos los errores son míos). Pueden leer la historia en su idioma original en el siguiente link http://download.archiveofourown.org/works/7750225.

Spock había visto muchas miradas duras en los ojos azules de Jim antes, algunas dirigidas a él, la mayoría dirigidas a otros, pero esta, esta fría mirada, lo heló.

–Pienso que sería mejor que sueltes mi muñeca, Spock.–

Y Spock…debería. Él lo sabía. Pero su corazón latía desesperadamente y todo su control cuidadosamente construido amenazaba con venirse abajo, dejándolo sangrando de una manera en la que creía que nunca se recuperaría. El pulso de Jim palpitaba contra los dedos de Spock, lenta y firmemente, mientras continuaba sosteniéndole la mirada.

–Jim.– dijo suplicante.

La mirada fría no se rompió.–No tienes permiso de decir mi nombre así nunca más.–

–No- no puedo evitarlo. Yo haría-haría como me dices-como tu ordenas, pero me es difícil hacerlo.–

–Suéltame.–Jim dijo tan suavemente que Spock tuvo que agudizar su oído.

Spock no tenía opción, incluso aunque deseara acercar la muñeca de Jim de nuevo apenas sus dedos lo soltaron, no lo hizo.

–Jim, necesito- –

Jim de repente se puso tan cerca de él que Spock estaba lo suficientemente sorprendido para tomar un temeroso paso atrás.

–¿De esto es de lo que se trata, Spock?¿De lo que tú necesitas?–Su mirada se endureció.–¿No estás en Pon Farr, verdad?–

–No. No. No lo estoy, Jim. No.–

Jim asintió, lentamente, como si aún lo estuviera considerando. Finalmente esa endurecida y glacial expresión desapareció alejándose de Spock permitiéndole pensar cómo proceder ahora.

Spock tragó con dificultad.–¿Me dejarías tocar tu mano?–

La mirada de Jim se concentró en distintos lados pero su dureza se había suavizado y Spock resistió la urgencia de suspirar en alivio. La frialdad de Jim a veces era algo con lo que Spock nunca se había sentido cómodo. Él nunca dirigía esa impasible actitud hacia Spock pero cuando lo hacía… Spock lo despreciaba. Incluso cuando lo entendía venía de partes muy oscuras del pasado de Jim.

–¿Por qué?–

–Tocarte ahora…me dará confort.- Spock odiaba admitirlo y aun así, incluso ahora, encontraba imposible no decirle la verdad a Jim. Habían pasado todo aquello en este punto–Sospecho que una fusión sería algo a lo que te opondrías, así que busco contacto con tu mano.–

Spock estaba lleno de gratitud al punto de marearlo cuando Jim puso su mano cerca de la de él, con la palma arriba. Con una mano que forzó a no temblar, Spock contrajo sus dedos alrededor de la cálida y callosa palma de Jim, arrastrando su mano hacia el cuerpo de Spock y acurrucándolo contra su abdomen.  Jim no lo detuvo.

–¿Qué es lo que esto hace exactamente por ti?–Jim preguntó, con tono conversacional.

–Tu luz me guía.– Spock dijo simplemente.

–No sé lo que eso quiere decir.–

Spock asintió –Tu eres las’hark. El sol. Mi luz. Tocarte como lo hago ahora, de muchas maneras, me da más paz que meditar por horas.–

Jim no se apartó pero su boca hizo una mueca. –Tienes una manera graciosa de apagar esa luz.–

–Si–Spock concordó. Trazó con sus dedos las líneas de la palma de Jim.–A veces es demasiado brillante para mí y me sobrecoge.– Negó con la cabeza ante sus propia estupidez.– No soy un poeta Vulcano –

–¿Existe tal cosa?–

–Tiempo atrás antes de que la lógica se convirtiera en nuestra forma de vida, sí. Ahora muchos de nuestros textos antiguos fueron destruidos cuando Vulcano pereció. Aunque algunas copias existen en nuestros bancos de datos–Se acercó más hacia Jim–No deseo hablar de Vulcano o de lo  que fue. No del pasado distante. Preferiría que nos enfoquemos en ti y en lo que puede ser, en el futuro.–

–¿Piensas que es tan fácil?–

–Ya he admitido que  nada es fácil en lo que respecta a ti. En lo que respecta a ti y a mí. Solo somos…nosotros. Difíciles y rotos–

Spock deslizó las puntas de sus dedos para tocar las de Jim.

–Siento más por ti de lo que alguna vez sentí por algo o alguien en mi existencia. En ciertos momentos lo he odiado.–

–Y es por eso que te fuiste en Yorktown.–

–Lo es.–

–Y lo odiaras de nuevo,–Jim dijo tranquilamente.–Y yo pagaré por ello. No puedes seguir arrastrándome como a una muñeca de trapo que botas cuando te place.–

Movió sus dedos sobre la palma de Jim de nuevo, recorriendo de arriba abajo por la piel ahí, bajando sus escudos mientras lo hacía. Fue golpeado con una ola de emociones que venían de Jim tan potentes que Spock contuvo el aliento, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jim quien solo lo miraba, con demasiada intensidad que le dificultaba respirar.

Una angustia tan profunda. Un sentido de abatimiento con el que era difícil conciliarse. El amor estaba ahí, debajo de todo, amor por Spock, aun, que estaba doliendo y sangrando, tal como había dicho.

–Tu…quieres morir.– Spock consiguió decir, aunque era mucho más que doloroso el decirlo.

–Ganaría mi libertad de todo esto entonces, ¿no es así?– Lo dijo sin ninguna inflexión, sin ningún rastro de sentimientos detrás de ello.

–Yo he causado esto.–

Las pestañas cubrieron los extraordinarios ojos de Jim. –Es solo que es…demasiado. Todo. Ya no puedo soportarlo más.–

Aunque no había recibido permiso de Jim, Spock no pudo evitar el usar su mano para acercar a Jim y luego, con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir, enredo sus brazos alrededor de él de tal manera que estuviera acurrucado contra Spock.

–Ashaya–susurró él, apoyando ligeramente su rostro contra el cabello de Jim.

–Usaste esa palabra en Yorktown.–

–Es un término vulcano de afecto.–

–Quien hubiera pensado que los vulcanos usaban términos de afecto.–murmuró Jim

–Jim- –

–Spock.– Jim lo empujó lo suficiente como para mirarlo.  –Estoy cansado. Realmente cansado. Incluso exhausto. Y me siento ridículamente vulnerable ahora. Y realmente odio que tan solo unas palabras puedas joder mi cabeza así.–

–Esa no es mi intención, te amo.–

–El amor no es suficiente.— Su mirada cavó en lo más profundo de Spock.- No lo fue para ti. Escogiste a alguien más sobre mí.–

–Un error.–

–Estar conmigo de nuevo sería un error, Spock.–

–No.–

La luz en los ojos de Jim se oscureció otra vez y Spock temía a la frialdad que esperaba que reemplazaría la calidez, así que estaba sorprendido cuando en lugar de los dedos de Jim  se sujetaron del collar de su suéter y lo jalaron cerca, justo dónde sus labios, directo a la boca que permanecería en los sueños de Spock hasta que muriera.

Y luego Jim lo besó con tanta intensidad, con tanto fervor, que Spock se rindió ante la locura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantaría saber cómo les va y si les gusto. Como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, que me cuenten de su gato o de su amor por el Spirk abajo :)


	14. Cómo si me volviera intocable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El traducir este capítulo fue un gran reto personal. Sin embargo, estoy muy orgullosa y contenta de haberlo hecho. Espero que lo disfruten. Advertencia: Sexo explícito (razón principal por la que me costo tanto traducir.)

El beso que le dio a Spock no era nada gentil sino más bien necesitado. No quería ser gentil. No quería amor. Quería lujuria brutal y desnuda. Y la quería ahora. De Spock.

Apartó su boca lo suficiente para pedir,–Cógeme.–

Jim se abalanzó sobre los labios de Spock una vez más pero los dedos de Spock lo apretaron de su bíceps mientras detenía a Jim.

–Jim no creo que hacer el amor ahora sea prudente.–

Jim se burló. –¿Hacer el amor? Por favor. Esa no es mi intención. Quiero coger.–

–Jim—

–Cállate. –Jim gruñó.–Esto es sobre joder. Eso es lo que hacemos, Spock. Jodemos. Esa es la única cosa en la los dos somos buenos juntos.–Jim agarró la entrepierna de Spock con su mano y la apretó.–Y ni te molestes en negarlo. Me deseas. Yo sé que sí. Quieres joderme justo aquí en esta mesa.–

–Jim—Spock intentó de nuevo.

Jim negó con la cabeza y alcanzó por la cremallera del pantalón de Spock, deslizándola hacia abajo.–Te dije que te callaras.–Una vez con el cierre abajo, Jim introdujo su mano en el pantalón de Spock, por debajo de su ropa interior, y cerró sus dedos alrededor del endurecido pene de Spock.–¿Vas a mentirme ahora?¿Vas a decirme que no quieres joder?–

–No. Yo siempre- –

–Basta. No digas nada más. No quiero escuchar esa basura. No quiero escucharte decir que siempre me querías. Nada de eso importa. Lo que importa es que vas a joderme ahora.– Jim sacó el ahora completamente excitado miembro de Spock de sus pantalones, acariciando con su pulgar los dobleces en la punta.

Después Jim soltó a Spock y saltó sobre la mesa del comedor. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y luego tiró sus propios pantalones e interiores tan rápido como fuera posible. Spock había quedado mudo, sus oscuros ojos concentrados en el ahora desnudo posterior y expuesto agujero de Jim.

–No estás preparado.–Spock susurró, pero había un inequivocable tono ronco en su voz, incluso mientras Jim lo miraba tomar un paso adelante.

– Lubricas.–

–No lo suficiente. Si ha sido mucho tiempo entonces– –

–Quiero que duela.–Jim dijo entre dientes.–Deja de perder el tiempo y hazlo. Jódeme fuerte. Quiero que sea sucio y desordenado y desesperado.–

Y él sabía que Spock también lo quería. Por todo su estoicismo Vulcano, podía ver el destello animalesco en los ojos chocolate de Spock. El reservado y lógico Vulcano quería contenerse. Tal vez incluso el lado humano apenas contenido lo quería también. Pero ¿el lado Vulcano que aún era de antes de la reforma? Bueno, ese Spock quería tomar lo que Jim ofrecía y más.

Spock no se molestó en liberarse del resto de sus ropas, lo cual era bueno. Jim no quería eso. Solo quería que Spock lo jodiera. El tener todas sus ropas puestas lo hacía de alguna manera más sucio.

Fuertes dedos vulcanos lo sujetaron de sus muslos y lo abrieron sobre la mesa. La respiración de Jim se contuvo. Y cuando Spock finalmente entró de golpe en él, Jim no pudo contener el indecente gemido arrancado de sus labios mientras su trasero ardía ante la intrusión.

Agarró el borde de la mesa, levantándose para tomar el pene vulcano completamente dentro de sí, incluso mientras lágrimas de dolor surgían de sus ojos. Spock presionó aún más profundamente, casi demasiado profundo, que Jim sintió casi como si estuviera siendo desagarrado, pero lo aceptaba. Quería el dolor. Aún no estaba adormecido.

El agarre de Spock se cerró alrededor de la dolorosa y dura erección de Jim, sintiéndose febril mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba. Spock gruñó bajamente mientras se deslizaba sin cesar dentro y fuera del trasero de Jim. Estaba vagamente consciente del sonido de la mesa rechinando y moviéndose un poco mientras continuaban jodiendo.

Era caótico y sucio y nada gentil, justo como él quería. Una vez, Spock intentó inclinarse para besarlo, pero Jim se alejó, y Spock no lo intentó de nuevo

Sintiendo como su orgasmo era inminente, Jim movió su mano izquierda de la mesa y la metió en su boca, mordiendo fuerte, para mantener los gritos de despertar la casa y a todo Riverside también. Pero incluso, mientras sus fluidos se desparramaban por todos lados y Spock se volvía loco viniéndose dentro de él, la mesa golpeó una silla y la hizo volar golpeando el suelo.

Sarvok empezó a llorar desde algún lugar distante, probablemente arriba, y Jim dio un empujón fuerte a Spock.

–Tu hijo está llorando.–

Spock no se movió al principio, aún unido a Jim. Pero a medida que el llanto del niño se hacía más fuerte, Jim continuó empujando a Spock.

–Salte de mí.–

Spock salió, parándose y luciendo poco más que confundido y mareado.–Jim–

Jim se incorporó y alcanzó por su ropa.–Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora piérdete.–

Ignoró el dolor que pasó brevemente por el rostro de Spock. Quería que Spock se sintiera lastimado. Que sangrara. Igual que él.

La mirada herida pasó rápidamente y Spock se dio la vuelta para acomodar su pantalón. Cuando volvió a su posición mirando a Jim, su expresión estaba carente de cualquier rastro de lo que sentía.

–¿Estas…lastimado?–Spock preguntó rígidamente.

–Nada que no pueda manejar.–

Parecía que quería decir algo más, pero miró hacia las escaleras, luego asintió y se excusó.

Jim hizo el intento de limpiarse y se volvió a cambiar. Pensó en ver cómo iba su madre, pero la verdad  era que, si estaba despierta, no quería lidiar con ella. Y se sintió como un idiota por sentirse así.

Levantó la silla y fue al perchero, agarrando su chaqueta de cuero. Lo que necesitaba era una maldita bebida. O muchas. No podía quedarse en esta casa. Lo estaba sofocando.

****

 

El bar en el que terminó no era uno de los mejores del pueblo. Deliberadamente había escogido un local de mala muerte. El tipo de lugar al que pertenecía. El lugar en el que hace años atrás había conocido a Uhura, Cupcake, y Pike, bueno, ese había desaparecido ahora. Cerrando unos pocos años atrás. Gracias a Dios por ello.

Este era oscuro y desolado. Olía a orines y otros fluidos corporales. Los clientes usaban drogas ilícitas aquí. Era un lugar al que ibas cuando querías correr peligro. Para nada agradable.

Sin siquiera molestarse en tomar asiento, Jim ordenó un whisky doble y se lo tomo de un sorbo, la quemazón en su garganta igualaba a la de su trasero, su mente, y su corazón. Tal vez si tenía suerte se quemaría por completo.

Tomó asiento al final del bar en un roto y desteñido taburete y ordenó otro.

–Bueno, diablos.–

Jim miró de reojo a la mujer que se había arrastrado hasta él. Arrugó la nariz, tratando de recordarla. Parecía familiar pero–

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó a su lado.–Marcy Baker. La madre de Kristen. La que está cuidando a tu madre.–

–Marcy.–Jim intentó decir el nombre.

–No me digas que no me recuerdas, Jimmy.–

–Oh. Ya me acuerdo. – Él la observó. Su alguna vez largo y oscuro cabello estaba recortado  y abundantemente encanecido. Habían líneas de expresión alrededor de su boca y ojos – Te ves bien.–

Marcy rió. –Dices eso con una expresión seria y toda la cosa. Me veo del asco. Es lo que la vida dura te hace.–Lo miró inclinando la cabeza–Pero tú…tú si te ves bien. Incluso hermoso. Te odio, maldito bastardo.–

Jim negó con la cabeza.–Esta en los genes.–

–Kristen dijo que habló contigo.–

–Bueno, ella está trabajando allá, ¿verdad?–

–Hmm. Ella piensa que eres fabuloso.–

Jim  resopló. –¿Ella es mi hija?–

Marcy aceptó el borbón que el mesero le dió–¿Quieres que lo sea?–

Jim apartó la mirada. –No quiero hijos. No son lo mío.–

–Entonces no lo es. –

Jim volvió a mirarla, tratando de entenderla. Ella solo alzó ambas cejas. –No puede ser tan sencillo.–

–Claro que sí. ¿Sabes de quien es hija? Mía. Nunca me importo un sorete quien fuera el donante de esperma.– Marcy se encogió de hombros. –Y de todas maneras, ni siquiera lo sé. No es que le hubiera hecho pruebas. O que tú fueras el único con el que cogí en ese entonces.–

–Eso es cierto.–

Ella alcanzó por su cartera y sacó una pequeña caja. Sustrajo unas pequeñas píldoras de ella y puso muchas delante de Jim.

–¿Qué son estas?–

–Pildoritas celestiales de Mardel.–

–¿Mardel? Esas son ilegales.

–Lo se.– Marcy sonrió y metió muchas a su boca y luego las tragó con el borbón.

–Kristen no aprobaría esto.–

–Yo soy la madre. Ella no puede dictar mi vida, Jimmy.– Ella sonrió.–Pruébalas. Te gustaran.–

Bajó la mirada a las cuatro píldoras delante de él. ¡Que rayos! Si lo mataban, entonces ¿qué? Las juntó y las puso en su boca engulléndolas con su whisky.

–Buen chico.–Marcy dijo con una sonrisa lasciva. Ella deslizó su mano sobre la pierna de él.–Te sientes tan bien como te ves. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que alguien de tu calibre me cogió.–

–Ese tipo de halagos necesitan más encanto.–le dijo él.

Ella hizo un puchero. –Oh, vamos, Jimmy. Podemos caminar hasta mi casa. Pasar la noche allí.–

Y mierda eso sonaba tentador. Su mente estaba llena de Spock. Obviamente había sido un error el joder con Spock. No es que alguna vez  podría sacarlo de su sistema.

Era jodidamente injusto. Ni siquiera había llegado a ser especial para Spock como lo había sido el otro Kirk con el Embajador. Ellos no tenían ningún vínculo épico. O eso había dicho Spock.¿Y por qué Jim pensaría de otra manera? Jim no era especial para nadie.

–Bien.– aceptó deslizándose del taburete. De repente su cabeza se sintió más ligera, más libre y escuchó una risa. Se dio cuenta que provenía de él.

Marcy lo acompaño riéndose y entrelazó su brazo con el de él.–Ves, esas píldoras están funcionando, ¿verdad? ¿Te sientes invencible?–

Jim asintió.–Sí. Sí, lo siento.–

Ella lo ayudó a salir del bar. O tal vez el a ella. ¿Qué importaba? Y ella estaba en lo correcto, su casa no estaba lejos. Tal vez dos calles más abajo.

– ¡Mierda, esta es la misma condenada casa en la que creciste!–

Marcy se rió y lo arrastró adentro.– Claro. Nunca me fui de Riverside y cuando mis padres murieron, me quedé con el lugar.–

Jim se detuvo y miró la casa, estaba acabada y hecha un basural. –¿Nunca te fuiste?–

–Nop.–

La observó. –Tú querías hacerlo. Solías hablar sobre ser una reina de belleza y casarte con algún famoso diplomático y vivir en Risa.–

Marcy arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.–Eso nunca pasó, obviamente. Tuve a Kristen.– Se encogió de brazos.–La vida pasa y cambian tus planes–

–Ella es una buena niña.–

–Claro que lo es. Hice algo bien. Ella es mejor de lo que yo alguna vez fui.–Ella lo besó. –Vamos. Ven adentro para que podamos joder.–

Abrió su boca para decir bien, pero las palabras no le salían. En lugar de ello, apartó los brazos de ella y dio un paso atrás.–No puedo.–

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?–

–Esta ya no es mi vida. Odio al maldito Riverside. Odio a Frank. Odio a mi mamá. Odio a Sam. –Dio otro paso atrás.–Te odio.–

–Bien pues jódete tú también, Jimmy.–

–Hay alguien por….por quien me preocupo. No quiero hacerlo. No tienes idea de cuánto. Pero lo hago. Y no puedo hacer esto. Lo siento.– Se dio la vuelta. Demasiado rápido porque de repente se sintió mareado.

–¿Dónde estás yendo?– Marcy le preguntó.

–Supongo que…a casa.–

Ella continuó gritándole e incluso a maldecirlo pero Jim la ignoró y solo siguió caminando. Ni siquiera sabía si iba en la dirección correcta. Su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera llena de algodón y sus piernas como espagueti.

Cuando se cayó en el camino, no se molestó en intentar pararse. Solo se puso de espaldas, pretendiendo que las rocas que se habían clavado  en sus palmas al caer no le dolieron. Miró a las estrellas. Allí es donde debería estar. No recostado en la mitad de Riverside completamente drogado. Y tampoco en la maldita Yorktown. En un nave espacial. En la Enterprise.

Pero esa ya no era su vida.

Spock no era su primer oficial.

Y Huesos…él también se había ido.

Eventualmente todos dejaban a Jim.

Escuchó el sonido de un vehículo aproximándose pero no se molestó en moverse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si podía.

–¿Por todos los cielos qué diablos estás haciendo acostado en el medio del condenado camino?–

Jim parpadeó mirando a la figura  parada delante de él.–Deseaba que me atropellaras.–

–¡Incluso siendo así no tiene ningún sentido!–

–¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí de todas maneras?–

–Diablos si lo sabré –Una mano alcanzó a Jim y fue empujado para ponerse de pie. Lo alumbraron con una luz en sus ojos.– ¿Qué demonios tomaste, Jim?–

–Huesos.–Los ojos de Jim se pusieron en blanco y se desvaneció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IvanW (autor original de esta historia), ya le hadado un final, por lo que espero poder ponerme rápido al día. Aunque(como siempre, tristemente), todo depende de mi trabajo*suspira*. En fin, me gustaria leer sus comentarios al respecto y me disculpo por cualquier error.


End file.
